Abstract
by ej8012
Summary: This was not what Percy was expecting. He always loved Nico- as a brother. But when something's up with Nico, can Percy come to his sense in time to save the other? Maybe life is just too abstract for Percy. And maybe Nico doesn't want to be saved. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Abstract

Summary: But since when did anything Nico do make sense anyway? Percy and Nico are both High School Students with their own troubles and problems, but Nico's problems are bigger then Percy's; and Percy can tell something is wrong. Can he understand what is going on with Nico? And since when was Nico so.... Depressed? As in more then usual I mean. AU, possible violence, probable cursing. Nicox, Percyx.

Rating: T

A/N: Seeing as I do not own Percy Jackson, this is total AU (alternate universe) fiction, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, in this Nico and Percy are both 16, and Annabeth is 15. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy are in no way related. Pairings: Nicox? and PercyxAnnabeth (onesided), Percyx?. Possible NicoxOC (possibly one-sided). Anyway.... Letme see.... Oh yeah, none of the dates are going to go with the real day, so 4-22-10 is a Sunday in this fic.... Nothing else that pressing.... So go ahead and enjoy!!!

Sentence of the Chapter: My friends.... Aren't useless... -Nico di Angelo

* * *

Sender: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Received: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date: 4-22-10; 6:35 AM

Subject: History Project

Hey Percy, I just wanted to ask when are we going to get together for that history project Mr. Chiron wants us to do together. What's our topic? World War Two, right? Yes, I know I should have been paying attention but there are many reasons why I'm e-mailing you and not Annabeth, one of them being that I do not feel like getting told off and still not getting my answer.

Anyway, I'm open all weekend, and after school on Monday and Thursday. Amiee is dragging me to some play thing after school on Friday, so I can't get with you that night, unless you can grant me immortallity (dude, she freaks me out at times).

-Nico-

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, he asked you what your project topic was?" Annabeth asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Percy. Percy shrugged as he took a bite out of his ice-cream cone. After chewing it and swallowing it he replied,

"Yeah, but this is Nico we're talking about. You can tell him nearly anything and he'll manage to forget it in about five minutes." Percy reminded Annabeth. The blond sighed and ate some of her cone before finally saying,

"Yes, but don't you think its high time he gets some sense of responibilty? I mean, he's sixteen, and he'll be seventeen in what- two months?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head at Percy. The black-haired boy shrugged.

"Two and a half, but I get what you mean." They ate in silence until Annabeth asked,

"What is your topic anyway? I got the use of ships in both World War One and Two, with Amiee. Speaking of which, did Nico tell you what play they're going to? I've heard that there's a few good ones showing in town, if you want to go another day." Percy shrugged again and thought for a few seconds, finally shaking his head.

"Nico didn't even know. Truth be told, I think Amiee scares him. Heck, she scares me. She's like a fangirl on steroids or something." Percy admitted, earning himself a glare from Annabeth.

"Seriously Percy? Amiee just likes Nico a lot. That's all. So then, what is your topic?" She asked him again.

"Oh, World War Two and the major events and stuff. I think I'm going to get together with Nico tomorrow. Why?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Just wondering. Come on, let's go to the pool." Annabeth said, standing up from the bench and walked away. Percy sighed and followed, eatting the last parts of his ice-cream.

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Recieved: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Date: 4-22-10; 10:30 AM

Subject: RE:History Project

Hey Nico, first off, since when did you get up at 6:30? I always thought you liked to sleep in. Anyway, our project is World War Two and the major events, remember? Anyway, let's get together tomorrow, y'know, Monday, so then we have the rest of the week to fix anything we need. Of course the project isn't due yet, but as Annabeth would say, its never a bad idea to start early. Or something like that.

What's up with Amiee? I mean, she does kinda freak me out too, and she acts more like a fangirl then girlfriend, but she isn't that bad -- right?

-Percy

* * *

"Did you bring all of your suplies?" Nico asked, letting Percy into his rundown appartment. Percy nodded, motioning to his dark blue backpack.

"Course. Is everything already set up?" Percy asked, looking around the messy and dark room. It had a leather sofa in front of a huge flat-screen TV, and off to the side was a kitchen which, as Percy knew from experience, was the kind of thing you'd see in an ad. Nico's father was a wealthy man who traded stock on the stock market and had the right amount of luck to never loose too much.

Nico nodded and led Percy to his room, despite the fact that Percy probably could have found his way around Nico's appartment with his eyes closed.

"Yeah. Dad's out working and he won't be back until about ten PM, so we've got all day." They had gotten together two hours after school, like they had planned. Nico opened his door and one of his sleeves pulled up a little, showing a bad bruise on his wrist. "I slammed it on a table," Nico muttered as Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

Nico's room was the only messy place in the entire house. His black bed was never made (at least as far as Percy could tell), and his desk was always covered in papers that were probably due two days ago, and model airplanes that Nico loved to work on. His carpet was a mess of old candy wrappers or chip bags, and his trashcan was as empty as a room in which Percy was about to sing (third grade lesson; never let Percy join the choir).

On his walls were rock band posters (mainly for heavy metal bands) and old posters about planes. Nico loved planes, and this was also shown by the fact that he had an entire self just for his modle airplanes.

It was a well-known fact that his dad didn't like Nico's hobby whatsoever.

On his desk was also a black computer, which was up and running.

"So are we going to do this?" Percy asked, dropping his backpack on a clean (enough) patch of black carpet. Nico nodded, running a hand through his hair. His left sleeve fell down to his elbow and there was a nasty looking cut running down his arm. Nico's arm dropped like a lead balloon, and Percy looked at Nico, worried. "Is there something I should know about?" He asked. Nico shook his head and sat down at his desk in a grey-silver chair.

"No.... I just was trying to make another model too quickly and cut myself. Yep, that's it!" Nico said, trying to sound cheerful. He started to type something up on his computer and said, "Now shouldn't we get working?" Percy sighed and kneeled down next to Nico, watching as the teen easily brought up a few files he had already found about World War Two.

Something was up with Nico, Percy thought. And I don't like it.

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Recieved: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Date: 4-23-10; 8:32 PM

Subject: Is everything ok?

Hey Nico, I know you told me not to worry about it, but you had a lot of cuts and bruises. Is everything alright? I know you thought I didn't see it, but you were limping for half of the time, and the other half you spent sitting down trying not to put your weight on your left leg.

I know you think you're really tough, but if something is going on I'd like to know. Seriously, we've known each other for how long? Ten years? You can tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone (unless its illegal, but that's different).

-Percy

* * *

Nico looked over the e-mail Percy had sent him, worried. He had noticed that much? Since when had Percy cared so much? He wondered, Sighing, Nico looked at his arms, which were both covered in bruises. Percy was right, wasn't he? Nico sighed again and got out of his seat, heaidng for the living room and running into his father as he turned the corner.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked, his voice cold and steady. Nico gulped as he looked at the looming figure of his father.

"Oh, uh, hello?" Since when was he home? Nico asked in his head. He didn't dare ask his father when he had arrived, and why he was so early.

"What were you going to do? Sneak out with one of your useless friends?" Hades asked, crossing his arms. Despite being in a suit, he looked scarier then the best horror movie. Nico gulped again and shook his head numbly.

"My friends..... Aren't useless." Nico muttered. Hades snorted.

"I highly doubt that." He said, closing the two foot gap between him and his son. God, Nico thought. This is going to hurt.

* * *

Sender: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date: 4-24-10; 5:09 AM

Subject: RE:Is everything ok?

Thanks for worrying Percy, but everything is fine. I just was playing some street basket ball and got a little beaten-up, nothing to worry about.

I won't be able to come to school today, I'm feeling a little sickly and my father doesn't want it to get worse, or for me to pass it on to another. Could you get my homework and explain to Amiee that I probably won't be able to go with her Friday night? I'd e-mail her, but I think its better that someone else explains it to her.

Also, I've gotten a little more research, do you think you could come over sometime this weekend? Like Sunday or Saturday.

-Nico

* * *

"He said he was sick so he couldn't go with me on Friday?" Amiee said, not really believing Percy. Why did I even agree to this? Percy thought, nodding.

"Yeah, he wasn't feeling well and his father, well, y'know Hades.... Really strict and all that." Percy replied, trying to not look for a reason to leave. Amiee raised an eyebrow.

"Its Wensday." She pointed out. Percy nodding again.

"Yeah, but Nico said it was a really bad sickness, and you know how it takes him forever to get better. Remember the time he got the flu?" Percy asked, his eyes darting around. Amiee frowned.

A few things you should know about Amiee.

She was a fangirl. She was a Nico fangirl. Anyone who got in the way of her time with Nico was not to be liked, and should probably avoid her for many reasons.

"But...." Finally, she was running out of arguements! Percy could have danced a jig. "Ok then. I'll e-mail him later. See yah Percy!" Amiee giggled and then walked off. Percy sighed.

"God Nico, you better have a good reason for this." He muttered. Then the bell rang and he became a little more worried about getting to his first class then Nico and his problems.

But Nico was still in the back of his head the entire day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So then, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter, and that it made sense to all of yah. Anyway, hope yah all keep on reading, I've already gotten most of the plot lined up at this point, including the ending (I'll try not to make it _too _depressing). Also, I kept forgetting Percy's mom's name, so I just call her 'Percy's mom' for now. Anyway... So then... Read on!

**Warnings: **Cursing, violence, drug references. All the normal stuff.

"Don't think of a minute I believe this 'sickness' crap" -Percy

* * *

Sender: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Received: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date: 4-25-10; 5:21 AM

Subject: School...

Hey Percy, I probably won't be at school for the next week or so, do you mind telling all the teachers for me? That, and I kinda don't want to fall _that _far behind on homework, so if you could come by some time this week to drop off any homework that'll be great.

Anyway, did Amiee totally kill you for telling her I couldn't go to the whatever-it-was?

Anyway, if you could just drop by and drop of my homework, that would help me.

-Nico

P.S

I'm sick with some flu thing with a really long name; I forgot it about two seconds after learning what it was.

* * *

Percy looked over the e-mail quickly, reading it a few times just to make sure he understood it. He also kept looking at the clock. It was nearly midday now, but what the heck was Nico doing up at five AM? Since when was he a morning person, Percy thought.

Percy sighed and stood up, stretching his arms. Thursdays off never came often, and so he felt like he should be enjoying it, but for some reason he wasn't. He shook his head and walked out of his room, trying to figure out why he was so... Upset.

"Are you ok?" His mother asked as he walked out of his room. Nodding soundlessly, Percy sat down in front of the TV and turned it on, barely even paying attention as he flipped to some channel he didn't bother to notice.

Taking his silence as a 'no, and I don't want to talk about it', Percy's mom kept silent, finally giving Percy a small kiss on the cheek as she left for work.

Percy sighed, looking at the TV, his mind not even paying attention.

Something was wrong with Nico. Firstly, since when did the boy get up anytime _willingly_ before noon, and since when was he even able to do anything besides groan before eight AM; let alone send an e-mail explaining why he wasn't coming to school.

And then why he wasn't coming to school. As much as he might convince Amiee, Percy knew Nico well enough to know the boy could probably last through bio-chemical warfare, simply because he was immortal to most sicknesses. And he had a hard time believing that Nico randomly gets sick the same week Percy notices that he is practically bruises and cuts pulled together by small skin fragments.

Nico had also seemed a lot quieter, and this was even for Nico... Sure, Percy had come to terms with the 'new' Nico (I.E, a Goth, slightly depressed and dark Nico) after he turned ten and his sister died on her exchange trip, but this was an all time new depressed Nico.

And Percy didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Received: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Date: 4-25-10; 1:40 PM

Subject: RE:School...

Ok then Nico, but I have to wonder, what's up with you?

You've been acting really sullen (as in, more then usual) and I can't remember the last time you spent more then thirty minutes with Amiee (including the five classes you share with her). You've been silent and haven't been doing much more then looking around at everything (but other people), and you haven't been paying much attention to anything either.

Seriously man, what's up?

I'm trying to look out for you here, so tell me what's going on!

-Percy

P.S

Don't think for a minute I believe this 'sickness' crap.

* * *

Nico groaned to himself as he read the e-mail, feeling sick (for real this time) at the thought of getting Percy involved with his problems. And no, it wasn't him being some 'stuck-up idiotic male' or anything to do with his 'manly pride'. No, he just didn't want to get Percy involved in anything dangerous, and getting him in this would probably count as harmful for his health.

Sighing, Nico looked around his room, wondering if he could ask his father to let him out and take a short walk around the block. Being locked in your room sucks; when its a day-off from school its even worse.

Switching back to groaning, Nico got out of his seat and fell onto his bed, face first and just laid there for a few minutes. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Nico? I've got a few things I need you to grab for me." Hades' voice drifted into Nico's room, and the teen barely suppressed another groan. Doing things for his father always backfired, like the time he was supposed to drop off the mail. Of course he hadn't meant to drop the bills down the sewer pipe, but he did anyway. And the time after that, when he was trying to drop off a few flowers to his current girlfriend... Well he hadn't meant to drop them into a pile of mud, but of course he did (on accident this time, unlike the time he dropped the box of chocolates down a rain-drain on purpose).

Forcing himself into a sitting position, Nico looked at the door, an absentminded look on his face, as his father opened the door.

"Yes father?" He asked. Hades seemed to give Nico a look of utmost disliking before his face went blank again.

"Here," Hades threw a piece of neat notebook paper at Nico, which the teen was barely able to catch. He quickly scanned the list, finding nothing out of the ordinary (milk, cereal, toliet paper) until he looked at the bottom.

"Dad... I can't get this," Nico told him, pointing at the bottom of the list; ciggaretts. Hades glared at his son for a few seconds before his face went blank, again.

"You're a smart boy, you'll manage. Now have it before dinner and you can invite your friend, whathisname, over." Nico sighed as his father left the room again, and stared at the list.

"Damn it," he finally swore under his breath.

* * *

Sender: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date:4-25-10; 2:30 PM

Subject: RE:RE:School

No, seriously Percy I'm pretty sick. I guess I'm just a little out of it (something like that) and need a few days worth of rest to get over it. I'll be fine Perc, I swear.

Anyway, I guess things with Amiee and I aren't the best, but I'm pretty sure we'll get through it. Sooner or later.

Please Percy, trust me, I'm really sick (for real).

-Nico

* * *

Percy looked at his e-mail and muttered a few things under his breath. Most of them curses.

"God Nico, why won't you tell me?" The teen muttered under his breath, standing up from the computer and yawning. Checking his e-mail at ten PM probably wasn't the smartest idea ever, but he needed to know Nico's reply. And he hadn't had time to check before, seeing as his mom insisted he go with Annabeth to 'shop for some new clothes'. He didn't buy anything though, although Annabeth wouldn't need to wash her clothing for a while, with the amount she bought.

Not to say that she was a mall-rat, Percy thought to himself. She could just use some time away from a creditcard, that's all.

Percy sighed and looked around his room. His bed was a mess (he had been unable to sleep), heck, his room was a mess (he didn't enjoy cleaning anything, let alone his room). He finally decided he should work on the World War Two project; he might as well get _something _done after all.

Sitting back down on his seat, he pulled up the internet and suddenly decided to reply to Nico's e-mail before he did anything.

He had a few words for the teen.

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Recieved: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Date: 4-25-10; 2:34 PM

Subject: RE:RE:RESchool...

Nico. Seriously? How long have we known each other? Don't answer that. Do you think I'm an idiot? Don't answer that either. Do answer this; are you going to tell me what the fuck is up? I KNOW something is up, and I seriously am only looking out for you. You're acting depressed, you aren't answering my questions, and God knows what else is going on at your house.

Do you trust me? You can answer that question.

If you do, why can't you tell me? I'm seriously only trying to look out for you. If you won't tell me, tell your dad. Or a teacher. Or someone you trust.

I'm looking out for your own good Nico, if this continues I'll have to tell _someone _about it.

-Percy

P.S

I'm serious Nico, dead serious.

* * *

Nico wouldn't be able to check his e-mail for some time, he was currently trying to find a place that might sell ciggaretts to a teen. Sure, he could try his luck and get an older person to buy them for him, but Nico knew something would go wrong. And hey, at least this was a good excuse to be out of the house, even if it _was _trying to get things for his father.

Sighing, Nico looked at the tenth 7/11 he had visited that day. He looked into the windows and was pretty surprised to see nobody in the store; or at least the storefront. Deciding to try his luck there, Nico headed across the street to the store.

Entering the 7/11 with only a soft bell ring alerting anyone inside of him entering, he looked around and headed to the counter. Ducking around a few racks of general merchandise, he dashed behind the counter and grabbed a few packs from different brands, figuring his dad had to like _one _of them at least.

Making his way out quickly, Nico only glanced around the dark, dimly lit street before dashing across the road to the other side.

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Recieved: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Date: 4-26-10; 10:45 AM

Subject: What's going on?

Hey Nico, I just wanted to e-mail you, seeing as you haven't answered any of my calls or any of my other e-mails. What's up? I mean, what's wrong? You haven't been grounded (again), have you? And why haven't you come back to school? I dropped off your homework (obviously, unless your dad has been hidding _that _from you), but Hades wouldn't tell me anything except that you're sick. Which, obviously, I've heard and I'm not buying.

Nico, its really unlike you to be sick this long, and you've always answered my e-mails when I send one to you.

Come on, aren't you going to answer?

-Percy

* * *

Checking his e-mail for what could be the fifth time that day, Percy sighed and got off his e-mail after seeing another empty inbox. He sat in his chair for a few seconds, tapping his fingers lightly on his desk. His life seemed to be taking a firey nose-dive towards terrible.

Annabeth was mad (and upset) that he seemed to be paying more attention to Nico then her (which was strange, because she normally wouldn't care). Amiee was acting more and more insane and depressed, and sometimes went as far as to randomly cry and hug Percy (to Annabeth's obvious annoyence). And, on top of all that, his World War Two project was due in two weeks and he still had no idea what he was going to do.

And this is before he even started thinking about Nico.

The teen had a curious father, sure, but his dad was always busy with work, so that could explain a lot. The first time Percy met Nico, he had been a happy, energy-filled kid eager to try living in a new town. Then his sister went to who-knows-where and died, so it could be understood why Nico seemed to get depressed. It had been startling (to say the least) to watch him change. It had caused Percy pain just by watching, and thet knowledge that he couldn't do anything to help the kid.

And the other fact that he, Percy Jackson, had told Bianca di Angelo about the trip made him feel even guiltier.

Nico condeming him for it didn't help much either.

Still, Percy looked out of the younger teen anyway, and soon they worked out of the mess (admittedly Nico had to see a few people to help him through his problems, but that was to be expected). Then Nico and Percy grew close, real close.

Percy sighed and looked up at his computer as a soft 'ding' noise alerted him.

_New Message!_

His computer cheerfully told him. Percy raised an eyebrow as he opened the message.

* * *

Sender: Annabeth Chase (wisegirl_6)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date: 4-27-10; 10:13 AM

Subject: Is Something Wrong?

Hey Percy, I was wondering if you could call me sometime soon. You've been awfully quiet and you're not nearly yourself anymore. I'm your girlfriend, can't you tell me what's going on with you?

Does it have something to do with Nico and him missing the past few days?

-Annabeth


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So sorry for the update wait, I've been busy with other things. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope ya'll enjoy this one too! The plots going around, and its moving! I'm happy, 'cause most of my other stories are on standstill. This is going to be my last update for a long time, I'm leaving the country for some time for a nice summer vacation. So I made it pretty long for you to read and gobble up. ANYWAY! Go ahead and read.

**Warnings: **Violence, stuff. I don't own PJO or Nico or Percy or anyone. No matter how much I wish I did XD

"This has got to stop," -Percy

* * *

"Is anyone home?" Percy called into Nico's apartment for what felt like the hundreth (but was only the tenth) time. His arms had long since gotten sore of holding up Nico's homework and the various books he would need, and they lay at his feet as he knocked on the door... Again.

He had given up on anymore contact with Nico via e-mail, and had finally gotten off his butt to deliver homework and school books. He also was hoping to catch a glance of Nico too, so he could at least see if the teen was ok. His life was quickly going from bad to even worse. Annabeth was touchy all the time, like someone had canceled her favorite show from the History Channel. Amiee was acting like someone had murdered her father, just because Nico wasn't at school. His grades were dropping faster then a lead balloon with a ten-ton weight, and, above everything else, Nico had stopped answering any and all e-mails from anyone.

Sighing, Percy hit the door with his fist again, calling into it,

"Yo! Anyone home?" He was debating the pros and cons of trying to kick the door down when it opened a sliver and Percy saw Hades' glare at him through the crack.

"What," he asked, while his glower grew, "do you want?" Percy resited the urge to answer with something that could be considered rude and leaned down to lift up Nico's homework and various books.

"Nico's falling behind on school work," Percy explained, grunting as he lifted the heavy weight, "so the teachers asked me to drop off his stuff." Hades thought for a few seconds but must have believed Percy (it was msotly true) because he let the teen in.

"Nico is resting, you can leave his things on the table."Hades told Percy gruffly, and the teen found he lacked the nerve to reply for a few moments. Hades didn't look like he was going to leave Percy alone either; the man followed him into the dinning room and watched, silently, as Percy lifted the various books and homework papers onto the table.

"Excuse me, but could I use your bathroom?" Percy asked suddenly. Hades' eyes narrowed and Percy briefly wondered if he would be getting himself thrown out of the apartment before the man sighed.

"Fine. You know where it is. You can show yourself out." And then Hades left to go into his office. Percy let out a small sigh and headed towards Nico's room. He had to see if the teen was ok.

* * *

Nico was asleep when the door opened, and he muttered something in Greek. Probably along the lines of 'who the hell is waking me up?'. Nico managed to lift his head up high enough to see Percy enter the room swiftly. Nico decided he had finally lost it and had jumped off the deep end and simply burried his head into his pillow.

His head hurt. Hell, his enitre body hurt. He felt like a truck had run him over with spiked wheels. Because of this, Nico didn't realize someone (Percy) was standing over him until they cleared their throught.

"Nico!" A voice hissed. Barely raising his head Nico saw a shadow standing over him. "Are you alright?" The voice asked. Nico wanted to groan and say 'does it look like I'm alright?' but he wasn't able to make his mouth move. He tried to push himself into an upright position ubt he felt like his limbs were lead. Huge, thick pipes of lead.

"Nico! Nico!" Nico's eyes flashed open as his father glowered at him. "You're finally awake boy." Hades said simply, arms crossed. Hades seemed to loom over Nico, and the teen barely surpressed a groan. For once Hades didn't look like he wanted to repremand the teen for something he did.

"That Percy boy came over. He dropped off your homework." Hades told Nico, his voice even but with an undertone of hate as he seemingly spat our Percy's name. "Its on your desk." Hades added, moving out of Nico's room.

Once the door closed Nico groaned and burried his head in his pillow. Great, just great. He thought. Percy... If he saw anything then he could get in trouble... Thinking about Percy getting hurt made Nico's head spin with all kidns of bad ideas, and he forced himself to sit up.

Head spinning (from both a massive headache and his thoughts) Nico forced himself to go over to his desk and see how much he had to do. When he saw it the boy swore. The pile could only be described one way; massive. Yes, Nico thought, it might be good if I stay on sick leave from school for a while.

* * *

Sender: Nico di Angelo (darkangel_13)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date: 4-25-10; 9:35 AM

Subject: Thanks a lot!

Hey Percy, I suppose I should be thanking you from dropping off that massive amount of fucking homework! Now I have three hours of homework to finish everyday (thanks to you) and I'm still sick. And no thanks for checking up and seeing how I was, my dad told me all about how you practiclly ran from our place.

Do you enjoy making my life miserable? No, don't answer that! I already know your fucking answer!

-Nico

* * *

Hoping that the e-mail he sent would deter anymore visits from Percy, Nico couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt for what he just did. Oh God Percy, he thought. Please forgive me. Nico sighed and shut off his computer, feeling lousier then he did before.

He has to see that its for his own good, Nico tried to convince himself. Nico wouldn't be able to live with himself if Percy knew what was really going on, and this was in the other teen's best interest. So why did Nico feel like crap that had been run over?

Sighing the teen started to tenderly finger a new bruise on his upper left arm, wincing as he touched it. Most of his other bruises had healed by now, and his father seemed pretty pleased that he managed to get his stupid joints. Nico grit his teeth in both anger and pain.

Anger at his father, Hades, for putting him (and, his mind reminded him, Percy) in this stupid condition, for being such a lousy father, for hitting and hating him. Anger at Percy, his best friend, for being so caring and so nice and everything Nico hated abuot him (and, part of him said, loved). Hate at his sister, Bianca, for going off and dying in her stupid trip and leaving him with their father and not even saying goodbye before she died.

And, above all else, anger at himself. Anger because he was acting so stupidly, like a three year-old. Anger at himself for being angry at everyone else, blamming them for all his problems. Anger at himself because he wasn't strong enough to just tell Percy what was going on, fuck whatever happened. Anger at himself for not being able to do anything about his situation, having to deal with Hades and his stupid life. Anger at himself for wanting everything he couldn't have (needing everything he couldn't have).

Anger at himself for pushing away the one person who wanted to help him. Percy, that bastard (savior).

The creep (helping hand) that wouldn't leave him alone (for better or worse)! That annoying prick (funny friend) that acted like such an idiot (but that was kind of cute) all the time (at least around Nico). The teen just can't leave me alone! Nico thought to himself angrily. Why can't he just fuck off (come and save him)? Why couldn't Percy mind his own life and stay out of Nico's (but where would Nico be if not for Percy)?

Nico was close to screaming in anger and ran out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Hades wasn't home, and Nico grabbed his keys and walked out of the appartment (bloody place, there's no place called home), making sure to slam the door as loudly as he could before locking it tightly (Hades was going to kill him but that didn't matter now).

* * *

Percy read the e-mail at least twenty times before even a single letter got through his head and formed an understandable sentence. Why... Why would Nico yell at him like that? Didn't Nico want his help? The questions (and more) ran thruogh Percy's head, making his head spin like he just got off a tilt-a-whirl.

Nico would never sya any of this to him, Percy knew that. He knew Nico better then the teen knew himself (of course Nico didn't exactly think about himself) and knew Nico was not the kind to send that kind of e-mail. So what happened? Percy thought. Did he just snap- after all God knows how long Hades had been hitting on the poor teen. And Bianca's death had shaken everyone... She was always so bright and cheerful, the most likely to succeed in her grade.

Percy just sat at his desk for a few minutes, the ideas swirling through his head before he finally figured out what must have happened.

Stupid Hades, the teen thought. Of course Nico's father would know Nico's password for his e-mail, so the man must have logged (as Nico) and sent the e-mail. It all made perfect sense, it was well known Nico's father disliked everyone (including but not limited to Nico and Percy).

Deciding that he would reply to the e-mail later Percy stood up and stretched, getting the ache out of his bones.

"Mom! I'm going for a walk, I might stop by at Annabeth's!" He called out suddenly, unsure of where that came from. His mother's voice drifed into his ears as he made his way towards the door.

"Ok! Take your keys, I might be out when you get back." Sally replied. Percy grabbed them on his way out (he still wondered what convinced Annabeth to get him a blowfish keychain) and walked out of his appartment, locking the door behind him.

Instead of turning towards Annabeth's house the teen decided to head towards the park. It was always nice to be around the trees, listening to the sound of the birds. It might, Percy thought, help clear my head of all these confusing thoughts.

So, making his way to the nearest park, Percy's mind wandered, thinking about Nico, Hades, and what the hell he should do.

* * *

Nico was tired, hungry, thirsty, and in a bad mood when he sat down on a park bench just outside of a small playground. He tried to tune out the laughter and the sounds of the children playing, it hurt his head and distracted him too much. He grit his teeth as he leaned back, dirty black hair flying in the breeze along with his loose black T-shirt and black jeans.

Closing his eyes he thought about recent events. Hades was angry, much more angry then usual. Nico knew why of course, it was nearly the fifth aniversary of Bianca's death. Nico was angry too, but he kept it inside of him. He delt with it. Hades lashed out at the only thing he really could lash out at; Nico.

Gritting his teeth Nico felt anger bubbling up inside him. Why did the world seem to hate him? Why was Hades always hitting him for something that happened in another country? Why was Percy being so over-protective and wanting to know everything? And why was he so angry at everyone? Nico let out a heavy breath as someone sat next to him.

His head snapped up as he saw a familiar (way too familiar) teen sitting next to him, eyes closed, arms spread out. One arm lay over Nico's back but Nico didn't move to push it off. He was still starring at Percy who had seemingly dropped out of nowhere.

"This has to stop." Percy said softly. "I know you would never send an e-mail like the one I recieved, so Hades must have." Percy's eyes flared open, looking at Nico. A worried look tinged them. Nico felt like a total and complete idiot. Of course Percy would think up some stupid excuse to not blame the e-mail on him!

"Percy, I'm fine, see? I'm walking around and I'm good and healthy. Goodbye." Nico made a move to leave and manged to stand up before Percy's hand shot out and grabbed Nico's. Nico grit his teeth as a wave of pain surged up his palm and arm. Percy softly rolled up Nico's long sleeves and revealed the mulitpule bruises and cuts on his arm. Nico felt a wave of emotions roll over him.

"Nico..." Percy trailed off, unable to find words to describe the horror in front of him. Nico would have pulled his hand away but Percy's grip was solid (and soft at the same time, did he use something on his hands?) and it would hurt to pull away. Both emotionally, Nico realized, and phsyically.

"Percy... I... I..." Nico couldn't form full sentences. His feet, no, his entire body, felt like lead. He felt like time had been frozen. The sounds of the playground and the park were gone, only his breathing, Percy's breathing, the only sounds left. The only sounds that mattered.

Percy stood up, a few inches taller then Nico. The older teen looked at Nico and pulled him closer, into a hug. Nico found himself in the first hug, the first real true hug that meant anything to him, for the first time since Bianca died. And he felt some kind of spark, the kind of thing he had never really felt, even with Amiee. And suddenly, like a tidal wave had stripped him to the basic bone and emotions, he realized what had been going wrong with him and Amiee, with him and Percy, with him and life.

"Its ok. Shhhh. You can stay with me tonight." Percy's soft words ran over Nico and suddenly Nico knew it was going to be alright.

* * *

Percy looked at Nico's thin body as his chest rose up and down as he breathed. For some reason the younger teen seemed frail and fragile, like if he breathed too hard Nico would crack into a million pieces like a glass vase (Percy would know, he had ruined a few of his mother's).

Sally had, of course, allowed Nico to stay as long as he needed. Nico had also convinced Percy to just tell his mom that Nico's father was remodeling the appartment and Nico needed a place to stay for some time. Percy had agreed as long as the younger stayed until Percy thought he was better.

Looking through the darkness the only light was the moon that shone through the thin curtain Percy had up. The moonlight shone over Nico, highlighting his hair and his frame that lay under the thin sheets. Percy had a sudden urge to go to Nico's house and beat Hades up, just so the man knew what it felt like. He took a deep breath and let it out softly, running a hand through his hair.

Nico had come into his house thin, hungry, thirsty, and tired. He didn't look like he had a good meal in days, and he looked like his house had been void of running water for several weeks (his hair was such a mess it took all of Nico's convincing skills to stop Sally from cutting most of his hair off). Nico had eaten enough food to feed Ms. O'Leary for breakfast and had taken a shower so long Percy has decided to skip his own. Nico had prompty fallen asleep and now Percy was watching the younger as he slept, the moonlight giving him more then enough light to see the boy.

Because that's what Nico looked like, a scared little boy. It reminded Percy (painfully) of Nico when he learned his sister was dead. Someone who looked like the only light in their world had gone out, like the only thing worth fighting for was gone.

Percy had e-mailed Annabeth, told her about Nico staying over and about what was going on at his house. Nico had let him tell Annabeth, but only just. Nico, Percy thought grinning slightly, was making a big thing seem small. It was something about Nico that let him do that. That let him go through anything and everything you threw at him, that let him survive horror and sorrow and depression.

Nico had a tough soul, and a scarred one. And Percy was going to make it his duty to ensure that Nico was never hurt like that (emotionally and physiclly) again.

Percy sighed and shifted in his seat as Nico slept on. The night's silence was unbroken except for the sound of Nico's soft breathing, and Percy was enjoying every second of it.

* * *

"Mm..."

"Its time to wake up Nico."

"MmmmM."

"Breakfast is on the table, blue eggs."

"What? Where?" Nico shot up from his comfortable position on the bed, his hair ruffled from a good night's sleep. Now wide awake the hungry teen regarded Percy with a bright gaze. The elder teen didn't seem to have gotten much sleep, Nico having taken his bed, but he seemed alright anyway. Wearing his camp T-shirt and brown cargo pants the teen looked ready to go out already.

Percy laughed, rubbing his head lightly as his sea-green eyes lit up, seeing Nico awake and upbeat (for Nico). It was nice to know the boy was in safe hands, Percy though to himself.

"My mom made blue eggs just for you. Come on!" Percy walked out of his room and Nico yawned and following, stretching his arms. He was still wearing his messy clothes and he hoped Sally wouldn't mind but if the woman did she didn't say anything.

"Good morning Nico, have a nice rest?" She asked cheerfully. Nico found himself unable to reply through a mouthful of eggs and nodded his head figerously. Percy grinned, his eyes sparkling, and shovled a few mouthfuls of egg into his mouth too. "What are you going to do today Percy? I have to leave for work soon." Percy's mom continued, running around the appartment with speed Nico didn't know she possessed.

Percy shrugged, looking at Nico. Swallowing his eggs Percy replied,

"I'm not sure. Want to try to catch a movie?" Percy asked Nico. Nodding some more (the blue tint of the eggs looked odd but they tasted amazing) Nico swallowed and replied.

"Sure. There's a few good ones on." He then promptly gulped down most of his orange juice. Nico kept eatting, looking like he hadn't eatten for days. Percy smiled grimly to himself and was caught by Nico. "Is there something on my face?" Nico asked, rubbing his chin. Percy shook his head and laughed.

"Nah, you're just eatting so fast- Tyson would have problems beating you!" Nico gave Percy a small smile and that made breakfast the best idea so far for Percy.

* * *

"Nico!" Percy called out through the door to his bathroom. All the elder teen could hear was the sounds of the water rushing, pouring down out of the faucet. Nico was in there, but Percy didn't hear anything. Then, a small sound another might have discared as something their own mind made up to trick them.

Not Percy, no, the teen tried to open the door again and, like before, it was still locked. Sobbing came from inside the bathroom, and Percy's ears strained to pick up anymore sounds.

"Nico!" Percy called in again. Finally deciding that, seeing as Sally was out of the house, he had nothing to loose Percy backed up from the bathroom door. The then procceded to slam into the door with his shoulder. On the third hit Percy heard a strained voice answer him.

"I-I'll open the door." Nico's voice sounded hoarse from what Percy assumed was crying. Luckily for both the door and Percy it (it being the door) only was slightly dented from Percy ramming into it. The door inched open and as Percy stepped inside the steaming hot room he saw Nico step back into the shower, brusies all over the young teen's body.

"P-Please..." Nico asked, trembling. "Don't look." He told Percy, who decided it wasn't worth upsetting the son of Hades enough to ask to see how bad the bruises were. The steam from the shower was thick enough so that it made both breathing and seeing had on Percy. Percy took a deep breath of the hot and damp atmosphere and wondered if it would be worth asking Nico if he could turn the water down or if the older boy could open the door a little.

Then, with Percy's luck, the teen realized he had to pee. Badly.

"... Uh, Nico, don't stick your head outside of the shower, 'k?" Ignoring a muffled 'Why?' that came from inside the torent that was Nico's shower, Percy quickly pulled his pants off and pulled the seat up, peeing as quickly as he could. Of course Nico, being the curious and unable-to-keep-his-damn/fucking-head-out-of-things teen he is, stuck his head on just to ask Percy what the hell was going on.

And quickly turned several shades of red and ducked back into the shower.

"_God_ Percy, I'm never going to get that out of my head now!" Nico's voice didn't sound very mad though, or very upset or anything. Just shocked, which Percy could understand after seeing his friend's... Erm, _parts_.

"Hey, I told you not to look!" Percy called out, turning on the sink after he finished. Sticking his hands under the water he promptly swore loudly and jumped back, hitting his back rather painfully on a towel rack. "Fuck Nico, how hot is the water?" Percy asked, turning the water off from the sink and swearing a little more. Nico's voice managed to break through the shower as he replied.

"Um, its pretty hot. I shoulda warned you." There was the underlying message that it was Nico's way of getting back at Percy after being scared for life. Percy nodded even though the other teen wouldn't be able to see and sat down on the floor again, staring at a misted-up mirror.

The two teens were silent and the room was only full of the sounds of water rushing down from pipes and the ocasional curse form Nico- Percy could only guess what made the teen swear.

* * *

Nico stood in the shower, feeling the hot water burn his skin. He was red all over, from both the water and the sight he had seen. Great God, the teen thought. Why does Percy have to care so fucking much? Nico was _thisclose _to just packing up a bit of food and taking off, but he had nowhere to go.

Amiee was nice (enough) but she wasn't very kind when she was mad and Nico did not need to go explaining his actions the past few weeks (and maybe months). He was _not _returning back to his father's place, he would get punished worse then usual. As in, hospitalized. The park was tempting but overall it lacked a few things Nico liked to have around (like a TV and internet, not to mention plumbing that didn't smell terribly).

So that left Percy's, and Nico was left with no better option.

The hot water wasn't really being used at this point and Nico knew it was wasteful, he should just tell Percy to get the hell out of the bathroom so he could get out and dry off (just because he had the lack-of luck to stick his head out of the shower at the right time did _not _mean Percy was getting any glances back). But he didn't. So, finally breaking the now painful silence, Nico said,

"Its ok Perc, I know you didn't mean for me to... Ah, y'know." Nico waited for Percy's reply which seemed to be taking an enternity. Percy chose his words carefully, unsure of what he was even trying to say.

"Are... Um..." The older teen seemed at a loss for words. He finally finished by saying, "Yeah. Ok..." He then trailed off, but Nico could tell that he wanted to say more.

"... Yeah?" Nico prompted, telling Percy that he knew the older teen wanted to say something. Percy muttered something udner his breath. It sounded like 'Ah hell...' to Nico and the boy couldn't help but ruefully smile to himself inside the shower. He felt one of his hands reach for the tap and slowly turn the water off.

The room was scarily quiet with the water off, and Nico could hear himself breathe. His breath was soft and quick, almost a pant. It was understandable after the shower that could have boiled pasta. Percy's breaths were different. Deeper, somehow. They had a much more comfiden feel for some reason, and Nico sighed.

"Ah, its nothing Nico. I'll be in my room, 'k?" NOt waiting for Nico to respond, Percy left the bathroom. Nico was still for a few seconds after the door closed with a soft snap, and then he got out of the shower and dried off tenderly, fingering some of the bruises on his body.

Outside the bathroom, a few yards off, Percy was leaning against a wall with his forehead touching the cool plaster.

"Ah hell..." Both teens muttered to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hope you haven't missed me too much- school and life is catching up but I typed this as quickly as I could. As you might have seen last chapter the plot is moving, and yes, it is. I hope I don't loose too many readers because of the main pairing. Anyway, thanks for all the hints and help- I seriously do try to answer every review I get, but I can only say so much if all you tell me is that its a good chapter.

So if you have any ideas or questions or anything, seriously, put them up. I've already figured out the ending, which is a nice little song-fic chapter, but that won't be for a while so just sit and wait. I can only type so fast! Lastly, sorry for Annabeth being OOC, I can't see her getting snappy at little things (her second e-mail is pretty OOC), but this is an AU story, so just deal with it.

**"Its because you're gay, isn't it?" -Annabeth**

* * *

Nico didn't have a change of clothes so he just changed into his old clothes, seeming to ignore the blood stains (not a nosebleed) on them. His shirt was a T-shirt so Percy was able to study his bruises much easier than anytime before. For the most part it just looked like Nico had fallen off his bike into a ditch but if you looked carefully you could see one the size of a man's hand here, or a carefully placed cut there.

Percy felt sick, but the fact that Nico didn't want him to help was a hard pill to swallow, one that Percy was trying to ignore as long as possible. Nico had stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets, the cool breeze blowing his black hair around. Nico was a few yards in front of Percy and he was ignoring the stares he earned himself from the bruises. Either that or Nico was suffering in silence. Percy was betting it was the second option, although the teen was hidding any discomfort easily.

Percy sighed and wrapped his jacket around him tighter. The cold was bearable, but it still made him uncomfortable. Nico, Percy decided, had skin that was as tough as an elephant's hide. Percy sighed again as he continued to watch the son of Hades. Percy kept wondering what he was going to do with Nico. He wanted to protect the younger boy, but he didn't want anyone's help. Percy could always bust Hades for child abuse but he had no way to make it stick unless

"Nico would back him up (which, as far as Percy could tell, was not going to happen).

Percy was more then willing to keep Nico at his house for an indefinite amount of time, but Nico would have to leave sooner or later- it just wouldn't be logical to keep sharing a room with him. Percy shuddered as an extremely strong breeze blew through his jacket as if it didn't exist.

Walking a little faster so he could catch up to Nico, Percy noticed goose-bumps on his pale skin. Not saying anything for a few moments, Nico was the one who ended up breaking the silence.

"... Ah, what movie are we going to see?" Percy was only mildly surprised by the question- it was a good way to avoid talking about something else (Hades, Nico, or both). Percy shrugged and, before answering, thought over the movies that were out.

"Are you thinking horror, comedy, or what?" Percy asked. He had roughly twenty dollars, enough for two tickets and popcorn, maybe a small soda each or candy. Nico started to answer and then paused. He took a few more minutes and Percy felt a weird tingling as they turned a corner and Nico's hand brushed his.

What was he smelling? Was Nico's hair still wet? Percy's thoughts were running at a million miles per hour. Did Nico use his mom's pomegrante shampoo or Percy's unscented? Was Nico limping on his left leg? Or was he just tired from some kind of lack of sleep?

Percy's thoughts were destroyed (like a de-railed train going sixty miles per hour) as Nico finally spoke, after two blocks of walking. They were within minutes of the movies. Nico shivered before speaking.

"Anything not serious. Comedy, heck, I'll even watch that Twilight shit!" Nico excalimed, his voice rising slightly. Still, only a few people glanced in their direction, although none stared. Percy gave Nico a small smile.

"Twilight 'shit'... Hey Nico, I think I've figured which movie we're going to see!" Percy said, mostly joking. Nico gave Percy a distressed look and in it Percy saw all that Nico had been feeling the past few weeks.

Pain flashed in the boy's eyes, and then a wave that cried for help. Nico blinked and his eyes went back to their normal look, a tough, I-don't-need-nobody's-help look, which made Percy wonder if he had imagined the past few seconds. Nico scowled then and said,

"No fucking way am I sitting through that." Percy gave Nico a wolf-ish grin.

"Are you sure? Not even for me?" Percy was mostly joking and was slightly surprised to see Nico's scowl deepen before the teen muttered,

"Fine..." Percy and Nico were quiet all the way to the movies.

* * *

Sender: Annabeth Chase (wisegirl_6)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date: 4-27-10; 4:23

Subject: How's Nico?

Hello Percy, I just wanted to see how you and Nico are doing. You only told me that he was staying at your house until the conditions at his house were improved. Are you both ok? You haven't answered any of my calls, and I'm starting to worry about you.

I know you probably think I'm some kind of 'stalker' girlfriend, but I'm just looking out for you.

So please, if you could reply that would be great!

-Annabeth

* * *

Nico looked over Percy's shoulder and managed to make out the jist of the e-mail before Percy scowled at him. Nico sat down on his bed and gave Percy a curious look.

"So then, you haven't been answering your girlfriend's calls?" He asked, wondering if Percy liked Annabeth as much as he said he did. Percy blushed a deep crimson and his scowl grew a little bigger. Obviously Nico was close to the real answer, and this made the son of Hades grin. "So am I right that I've been taking more attention then her?" Nico continued, not waiting for Percy's answer. Nico was pleasently surprised to see Percy's scowl disappear and his blush grow.

"T-T-Th-That's got nothing to do with anything!" Percy stuttered, obviously embaressed. Nico couldn't help but feel pleased that he was, now at least, a little more important to Percy than Annabeth. In the short silence that followed, Nico started to daydream about him and Percy, alone like they were now, close enough to feel eachother's hearts, close enough to hear the other breathing... Which was promptly broken by Percy starting to speak again. "ANYWAY! Its not like you've been talking to Amiee alot. The poor girl probably thinks you've dumped her!"

At this Nico was the one to scowl. Percy's blush disappeared to be replaced by a wolf-ish grin that, in Nico's mind, still suited the older teen. Nico started to reply then stopped, thinking his words over again. Percy raised an eyebrow, curious.

"What is it? Cat go your tounge?" Percy asked. Nico glared at Percy for a split second before going on and saying what he wanted to.

"Maybe I'm going to dump Amiee." Percy had a look of utmost shock on his face.

"B-But she's obsessed with you! You'll never have a moments peace! She loves you!" Percy reminded Nico. Nico sighed, closing his eyes.

"I-I know that. But she's just not the same as she used to be... I don't think I like her like that anymore." Nico's own words hurt himself. Amiee... She could be a little crazy but she wasn't that bad. Nico could only imagine what kind of hell she would put him through, trying to understand why he dumped her.

But what could Nico tell her? Certaintly not the truth. Any excuse Nico could make up was thin, at best. Amiee was loyal to him with the kind of obsesstion most boys could only dream about. She was pretty (but not like the person that seemed to dominate Nico's mind now), and she was smart. Hell, she had better grades then Nico!

She was nice to everyone, she didn't seem to have a bad bone in her body. And yet, for some reason, Nico just didn't like her anymore. Maybe it was the fact that her eyes were brown (not sea green). Maybe it was because she seemed to be fine playing victim (not the hero, the knight in shinning, sparkling armor).

No, it wasn't one of those things. It was, if Nico was hoenst with himself, all of them. She was nothing like the person Nico now loved. The person he loved, and the person he could never love. Nico surpressed a bitter laugh, getting a look from Percy who had started to type his reply to Annabeth.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Nico who shook his head. 'No, nothing's wrong my knight...' Nico thought. 'No, I only am deeply, unexpressably in love with you.'

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Recieved: Annabeth Chase (wisegirl_6)

Date: 4-27-10; 4:31

Subject: RE:How's Nico?

Sorry Annabeth that I haven't been replying- I've been busy with other things. Anyway, I'm good and so is Nico (for the most part, he's a little sick). Its nice that you wanted to check up on me and Nico, but, seriously, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Oh God, now I sound like I'm talking to my mom (uh, not like I see you as a mom or something).

Anyway, he's just camping out at my house until things clear up at his (Y'know Hades, that man is mental). I think he'll be back at his soon enough, but you never know.

Thanks for checking up on us,

Percy

P.S

Love yah!

* * *

Percy hit the send button and couldn't help but feel like he was lying. Did he love Annabeth? His first answer; yes. His second answer, as he thought about it; I'm not sure. Annabeth was the obvious choice for him- the entire school thought they were a match made in the highest realm of heaven. The cool Percy with the brainy Annabeth. Brains and Brawn. The dream couple.

Percy sighed and saw Nico raising an eyebrow at him. Forcing a smile (and hoping it didn't look as pained as it was) Percy said,

"Do you want to go to the park? Y'know, just to walk around." Nico's eyes were a little unfocused and Percy waited several seconds for a reply. Shaking his head, Nico asked,

"Sorry, what was that?" Percy sighed under his breath. 'Does he ever listen?' He wondered. Aloud he replied,

"Do you want to go to the park?" Nico raised an eyebrow, curious. Percy answered his question before he could even speak.

"Just to walk around, no real reason." Nico shrugged and stood up, stretching almost comically.

"Sure, just let me go to the bathroom- 'k?" Percy nodded and watched the boy leave the room, the door opening and closing with a soft click. Percy tapped his fingers on his desk for a few moments, thinking about various things. Annabeth, Nico, dating, boyfriends-girlfriends, life, Nico. Percy's eyes had closed while he thought, but now they flashed open.

'Let's not think about that,' Percy thought, nearly shuddering. He had been imagining what Annabeth would do if she was dumped for another- in this case a boy with amazing black hair as dark as night, pale white skin that shone in the sun- Percy shook his head. 'Yeah, let's not think about that.'

* * *

Nico sighed as soon as the bathroom door closed, leaning his head against the cool, white door. He didn't really need to use the bathroom- he just had to get away from Percy and have some time to think. 'God, I must really like this guy,' Nico thought. At this he shook his head. No way could a boy like him, Nico di Angelo, be in... In love with a boy like Percy Jackson.

Percy was perfection in human form- if you listened to campus gossip at least (which Nico didn't... Unless it involved Percy). His amazing black hair that was just messy enough to give him a bit of a rebel look, his sea-green eyes that reflected oceans of emotions onto you- it was enough to make a girl (or Nico) sigh. He was strong- captain of the football team, swimming team, and co-captain of the basketball team. But, and this was an important detail, his perfection wasn't just skin deep.

Percy was well known for being kind, generous, always helping out other kids even if he didn't really like him. He never bullied anyone in any way, and he was brave. He was, in Nico's eyes, a knight in shinning armor. Except his armor wasn't shinning, it was glamorous, brilliant. It was a stadium light in a world of darkness, a blinding arura of light in the shadows. It was the light that lined the way he walked, the light that guided him throughout his life. It was Percy, and Nico loved that about him.

And what was Nico? Nico- he had to surpress a snort- was nothing. He could be slime on the bottom of someone's shoes. No, not that he was messed with. He was too good of friends to be thrown into dumpsters, or getting his head dunked into toilets. No, he was just ignored. Nobody knew his name, or if they did, they didn't care. Everyone except for two people, maybe three. Amiee (the poor girl, obsessed with the 'mystery' behind him), Annabeth (who still only knew Nico as the boy who lost his sister), and Percy. Good God, Percy. What was Nico going to do about him, or to be more specific, his feelings?

Nico sighed and figured he'd have to leave the bathroom sooner or later and opened the door, only remembering in time to flush the toliet.

* * *

Percy was getting bored waiting for Nico and had checked his e-mail. No reply from Annabeth. Sighing, the teen logged off right as Nico walked into the room, not really looking like someone who had gone to the bathroom (Percy just had a feeling that Nico didn't really pee). Not really caring, Percy stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, uh, shall we go?" Percy bit his tounge. Damnit, why did he have to make it sound so formal, like it was a fucking date! Percy hoped his face wasn't bright red, but if Nico found anything strange with the way Percy had worded it he didn't show it. Nico shrugged and motioned for Percy to lead the way.

* * *

Nico walked behind Percy the entire way, and Nico wished he had a good reason for why he did so. In truth, it was because he was staring at Percy the entire way, but he didn't want his friend to notice. Does his hair always seem a little spiked, or is it just today? Nico found himself wondering. Nico sighed, not having an answer for that question.

Heck, he had been thinking about Percy for the entire walk. Sure, it was supposed to be two good friends (nothing more, Nico reminded himself) walking together. Just them, joking about things, like school, or life, or even girls. But, Nico had to admit to himself, none of those topics even sounded remotely interesting. Even if he was talking to Percy about them. Nico sighed again, almost by sheer instinct. Percy... Nico knew that it was certaintly unhealthy, the amount he thought about the guy.

Some fancy professor would probably say it was because Percy was helping him out in a 'troubled' time, but Nico knew it was more then the past few weeks. Nico, if he was honest, had always liked Percy like _that_, even if he didn't admit it (even to himself). It just had taken the past few weeks worth of stress to get him to admit his feelings. Nico almost laughed- stress, that was a hell good way of putting the last few weeks.

More like, getting-the-fucking-shit-beat-out-of-you-by-your-own-father. That would be the 'honest' way of putting it, but Nico wasn't always honest, especially to himself. Percy just then glanced back, right when Nico was staring intently at the back of his head, wondering if his soft, silky-looking hair was as soft as silk, or softer. Percy raised an eyebrow at Nico.

"Is there something on the back of my head?" He asked. Luckily the rest of the park was empty, except a few joggers or dog-walkers, and nobody was anywhere near the two. Nico was sure his face was as red as a strawberry, and his mind seemed blank and incapable of thought. The sea-green orbs, they seemed to see into your mind... How did Percy not notice Nico's feelings? Was he always that daft, or did Percy just refuse to notice... Was Percy trying to denny the one thing Nico wanted him to notice?

"Nico? Are you ok? Do you want to head back?" Percy asked, his voice full of concern- and was that suspicion? Nico shook his head, clearing his thoughts as well. No way Percy had caught onto Nico's feelings- right? I mean, the boy is as thick as a redwood (at least that's what everyone says), and Nico wasn't making it obvious. Nico fought down the urge to gulp and instead ran forward to catch up with Percy.

"Sorry, just spaced out there." Nico muttered to Percy once he caught up. Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

* * *

Sender: Annabeth Chase (wisegirl_6)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen_2)

Date: 4-27-10; 5:35 PM

Subject: RE:RE:How's Nico?

Well sorry for wanting to check up on you! Seriously though, I thought you'd at least appreciate the fact that I've gone out of my way (on many different occasions) to try to contact you. I suppose your friend is more important than me then, after all, I'm only your girlfriend!

What's Nico? Sure, his sister is dead, and sure, he's got problems. But that doesn't mean he needs to be babied all the way through life! I think you're giving him more pity and help then he'll ever need.

Percy... I love you but I can tell its not a two-way thing. You've been growing distant, even if you haven't meant to, and I think our... Us dating just isn't working out anymore. So this is it then.

Annabeth.

P.S

Its because you're gay, isn't it?

* * *

The only sound for a while was the sound of Nico breathing, the soft sound rolling over the room and into Percy's ears. Percy sat back in his chair, numb, void of feeling, shocked. Annabeth... Did Annabeth just dump him over a lack of comunication? Ok, if Percy was honest with himself he _had _been ignoring her a little more then usual. Ok, a lot. But school was supposed to be important for Annabeth, so why was the girl getting mad that he studied more? Percy felt his hand become a first and he forced himself to relax.

Percy felt a stab of guilt hit him suddenly. It was partly true what Annabeth said. He only talked to her at school, never on the phone. They never went out to the movies any more, heck, they didn't even see each other outside of school. Percy wondered what could make him change so suddenly and felt a sinking feeling as he figured it out.

"God..." He looked over at Nico's sleeping figure and wondered if a boy could really change him so much. The answer? Yes. Percy felt a flash of a smile on his lips as Nico smiled in his sleep. 'He has a pretty smile...' Percy couldn't help but think. Percy shook his head. Was he gay? No. Was he a little over-protective of Nico? Maybe. But did that mean he had feelings for said boy? No, fucking way.

Percy sighed and turned off his computer. There was nothing he could think of to even try to change Annabeth's mind. He wasn't sure if he loved her (or someone else), or if he even wanted her back. He didn't have a clue about how to get her back anyway- would getting on his knees work?

Percy sighed again and looked over at Nico. For once he looked at peace. For once, he looked every bit an innoccent child he should be. And for once, Percy was wondering if Nico was the source of all his problems.

* * *

Percy was awake early, about 8. Having nothing to do (and not quite wanting to check his e-mail), he headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. His mother had already left for some job or something, Percy didn't really read her note. Instead he just crumpled it up and threw it out with a small cry of anger. The events of last night were finally affecting him.

"AH! AHH!" He shouted, before remembering Nico was still fast asleep (a content smile on his face). Percy took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He managed to pour himself a bowl of cereal before having another emotional wave and slamming his bowl onto the table, causing most of the milk and cereal to spill out. Percy didn't even care, just burried his head in one of his hands, the other hanging limply by his side.

There was silence for a while, except for the sound of milk dripping onto the floor, and the birds singing in the trees. It was bright and sunny- too sunny for the mood Percy was in. He grit his teeth and his free hand rolled into a tight first, his fingernails digging into his palm. Percy sat there for a few moments when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Knowing it could only be Nico, Percy couldn't care less.

"Wh-What happened?" Nico asked, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. He had obviously been woken by Percy's shout. "Is everything ok?" Nico asked. Percy looked up at Nico and found that he couldn't find any hate inside, hell, he couldn't even blame Nico for anything. Still, Percy was silent for a moment.

"Annabeth broke up with me last night." Nico winced as he walked over. He carefully picked up the bowl and dumped the milk and cereal (what little remained) down the drain. Nico glanced at the floor which had acumilated an impressive puddle of milk and cereal. The younger boy sighed, sitting in a chair next to Percy.

"... Ah... Percy I... I guess I should leave then." Percy looked up at Nico, eyes wide. He sat up straight, running a wet hand through his hair. He struggled to find the right words and finally decided on something simple instead.

"Hades'll bloody murder you Nico!" Nico flashed a small smile before adopting a more serious scowl. He shook his head, black hair flying.

"I don't know that until I go back. And... Well I've got to go back sooner or later. I mean, the sooner I go back the less likely Hades'll be mad at me. I mean, like murderously mad." Nico clarified. Percy shook his own head now, aware of how similar the two movements problably looked.

"Nico, your dad beats you up every fucking day, doesn't he? If you think you have to leave because Annabeth dumped me... I don't want you to go Nico, please?" Percy couldn't believe how he went from angry at everything (including Nico) to begging Nico to stay. "Hades is mental. Insane. Crazy. Logic doesn't figure into his mind. Nico, if you go back without some serious help he'll kill you!" Nico sighed and raised his hands in submission.

"Ok, ok, fine. Have it your way." The boy stood up and headed for the living room, and Percy heard the TV start up. Nico was obviously channel surfing, from the way the sounds changed every few seconds. Percy forced himself to stand (it wasn't _that_ hard) and went to watch too, figuring he had nothing else that sounded even slightly interesting.

* * *

Nico wasn't happy, per say, that Percy had put up a fight to get Nico to stay. Nor was he mad, or upset. Nico didn't know what to feel, honestly. Was he happy that Percy was now free? Yes, Nico was happy about that. Was he looking forward to going back to Hades? Hell no, he'd rather jump off a building (ok, a little bit of an overstatement, but the end result was the same). Still, when Percy followed him to watch TV (not the other way around, like it usually was), Nico couldn't help but think that he should make a move.

Or something along those lines. Wasn't that what all the movie and book characters did? All the handsome heroes, the stunning girls who had just the right amount of hot and ass-kicking? Didn't they go and sweap their boy (or girl) off their feet and disappear into a shinning light? They all knew the right things to say, the right way to say them, the right _everything_. Nico sighed and looked at Percy.

Percy seemed out of it, fully disconected with life. Nico doubted he'd notice anything if Nico was wearing a dress or if Annabeth randomly appeared and started to strip. No, Nico corrected himself, Percy would notice if Annabeth started to strip. But then again, part of Nico's mind said, wouldn't anyone notice if a girl was striping in front of them? Then the other part of Nico's head said, but Percy _loves_ Annabeth, that's why he's so upset!

Nico leaned back into his chair and looked at what channel he had stopped on, when his concentration had left the TV and switched to Percy. The travel channel. What a laugh the person who made it must be having- creating a channel that told you about all the fancy vacations you couldn't have.

Nico couldn't help but smirk as ADs came on, giving you 'great deals' on 'thousands of locations'. Percy, for some strange reason, broke the silence then.

"Hey, how would you like to go to Maimi? Cool beaches, great weather- what's not to like?" He said, making it sound like a cheesy comercial. Nico couldn't help but grin, then wave a hand distainfully.

"Puh-lease. Three words; Tower of London! Bring on the blood and death!" He said, laughing. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Nico, sometimes I think you're like New Orleans. Full of life and all vibrant and stuff, but you get hit by something massive and- wham! You're a mess, y'know?" Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Still, I'd fit right in at a place like, I dunno, Berlin?" He commented, looking at Percy's reaction, which was for him to scowl.

"You aren't totally depressed. Ok, scratch that, you're major depressed and all Goth and Emo sometimes. But that's 'k, I'm used to that." Nico wondered if 'I'm used to that' meant, 'I like that'. Percy continued on. "I mean, you're not a total mess, not like the Titanic..." Percy gave Nico a smile, and Nico chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not 'made in Belfast' or anything like that." Percy raised an eyebrow and Nico sighed. "I made a model of the Titanic once, it had a bunch of information 'bout the real thing." He explained. Percy chuckled and now it was Nico who raised an eyebrow.

"You love making all those models of airplanes and ships- its just crazy you can have that much patience." Nico scowled but Percy just kept laughing. Een through his scowl, Nico thought Percy's laugh was a wonderful sound.

* * *

Percy yawned as he finished brushing his teeth, his hair managing to be an unruly mess, dispite the fact that he had just had a shower. Nico was already in Percy's room, fast asleep Percy assumed. Percy sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been told he was cute and handsome by Annabeth, but was that just stuff he was told? He looked at his kinda-perfect tan, his messy black hair. His sea-green eyes gazed into the mirror, reflecting back at him.

Percy wondered if his gaze was always so serious, then leaned back and saw himself fully in the mirror. He wasn't heavily built, per say, but he wasn't thin like a twig (like a certain black haired boy...) either. He leaned back closer to the mirror, wondering what it would be like if the eyes in the mirror weren't sea-green (maybe black eyes?), if the face was a little younger (maybe a year or two, but not too much...).

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair, resting his hand on the doorknob. Nico was... Impossible to discribe in words? No, that made him sound perfect, and Nico was everything but perfect. He had problems, tons and tons of them. He was liable to mood swings, had a serious case of 'manly-ness', and a problem with most other people. So was he perfect? No, Percy thought, Nico was not perfect by any means.

Was he good enough for someone (not to mention any sea-green eyed boys)? Yes, Percy thought. Nico was good enough for someone. Percy sighed again and turned the doorknob, heading for his room. Once he got inside he thought that Nico was hidden deaply under the sheets, then Percy realized that the blankets were lying in a mess on the floor. Then Percy noticed the note.

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Please forgive me._

_-Nico_

Percy dropped the note and ran out of his room, nearly running into Sally, who was coming to check up on him and Nico.

"Percy, what's-" Percy turned the corner and her words were lost as he grabbed the phone and dialed Nico's number. 'Pick up Nico, please...' He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yeah, you all hate me for what I did to Nico. Oh well, just deal with it. I never said that some people aren't gonna get hurt in this story- and I was debating over killing someone or not. If you think I'll tell you what happened then you're wrong, its called 'read the next chapter'. Or in this case, just read on. Enjoy, and sorry for the short chapter.

**A/N 2: **I just learned this story is up for an award! The site is called fanmortals(dot)web(dot)com. I'm not gonna beg anyone to vote for me, but if you want to check it out (there are a few other contests, just as orginal character FYI) then cool. Thanks to whoever nominated my story!

**'Damn you! Why did you have to do this to me?' -Percy**

* * *

Was Nico sorry that he was putting Percy through hell? A little. Did that change the fact that what he did was for Percy's own good? No, and that's what Nico told himself as he ignored the phone, turning up the volume on the TV, the music in his head, anything and everything. 'Damn, why doesn't he just hang up?' Nico thought. It would make things easier... Nico sighed and got off the couch, turning the TV off- he hadn't been paying attention to the TV anyway. He grabbed the phone and immediately said,

"What the hell do you want Percy?" Nico felt a stab of guilt and quickly added, "Yeah, I'm fine Perc. No, I don't want you comming around. And no, I am not going back to your house." Percy paused, unsure of what he could say to try to convince Nico otherwise. The silence was thick, Nico felt like he could grab a bit of it and eat it.

"... Nico I... Hades is, in all honesty, a nutjob. He's not going to just let your return home!" Percy's voice had an edge to it. Was it sadness? Or something else, a need for Nico to come back? Nico shook his head. He sighed and replied,

"That's... Listen Percy nothing you say can help me. I'm here and I'm here for good." He waited for Percy to break, for him to beg him to return, that Percy would die if anything happened to Nico, but it didn't happen. Nico knew that, Percy would never love a boy like him. Nico sighed and was about to put the phone up when Percy's voice came out again, like an angel's voice (at least that's what Nico heard).

"Please... N-Nico... I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..." It was good enough, Nico decided, and he was about to reply when a stinging pain hit him in the back of the head and the world went black. He dropped the phone and found himself hitting the ground with a thunk and the first thing he saw as his eyesight returned was his father's shoes.

"So. You finally decided to return. Or was it that your 'friend' cast you out?" Not waiting for a reply Hades kicked Nico sharply in the head. Nico's gaze snapped back and forth and then everything went black.

The last thing he heard was Percy's anguished cries;

"Nico? Nico!"

* * *

Percy was thanking God that there was no traffic on that night. He drove like his life depended on it, breaking all the speed limits and wondering if the car could go any faster then the current 88 MPH. He did a sharp turn, nearly taking out a trashcan (and one side-view mirror) and loosing another bit of paint. He was only about three mintues from Nico's now. 'Come on, come on!' He thought, as if his thoughts could make the car go faster. His mom was already going to kill him, the car was a mess, and Percy was sure every sharp turn was taking five years off his expected life-span.

None of that mattered, all that mattered was that Percy got to Nico's as soon as he could. Percy thanked his lucky stars for what was the tenth time that night- he lived a typical twenty-minute drive from Nico's. That was going thirty-five miles per hour. Percy was averaging a neat eighty-eight miles per hour. The drive was just under ten minutes. Percy made another hair-raising turn which brought his thoughts back down to earth. He was insane, that's the only reason he could be doing this. Risking car, life, and limb, all to try to get to Nico before Hades killed him.

Percy gulped and felt himself trembling at the thought of Nico dying, when Percy could have done something about it. Percy grit his teeth. No, Nico wouuld survive, because that's the kind of person he is. Percy shook his head as he turned another corner. Only three more blocks to go... Two more... One more...

Percy slammed on the brakes and released his seatbelt, opening the cardoor and grabbing the keys within seconds of each other. He ran up the stairs to Nico's appartment, making so much noise that he probably woke up the entire building and alerted Hades to his presence (if the sound of car breaks didn't already). He saw the door and slammed into it, shoulder first. He had expected Hades to have locked it, so it surprised him when the door opened and he nearly ran into Hades then and there.

The man looked fine. Of course his suit was a little rumpled and his shoes were covered in blood, but that could be fixed. Percy's eyes fell onto what appeared to be a bloody pulp on the floor, which barely moved.

"N-No! Nico!" Hades stepped aside as Percy ran next to Nico, falling to his knees. The younger one had a broken nose (the source of most the blood, Percy quickly realized) and was knocked out. He had several large bruises on his head, something Percy noticed almost imediatly, and it looked like a rib was poking through his skin, from the amount of blood around his chest. All this Percy took in, and all this, Percy thought, was his fault.

"... Y-Y-You!" Percy stood up, his eyes full of plain fury. Hades regarded Percy coldly. They both stood there for several seconds, neither saying anything, neither having too. Percy's eyes regarded Hades like he was the devil himself, and Hades knew that. Hades' eyes still were cold, no emotion at all.

"... Yes, me. The boy needs to be taught a lesson, something I have done." Hades' face twitched in a smile. "That he always should listen to his elders." Percy lost it and swung a wild fist at Hades. Hades simply dodged it and hit Percy in the back, causing the teen to fall to the ground, slightly winded. Percy was about to get up when he felt Hades' foot on his back, forcing him back to the ground. 'No! I can't loose... Not now... Nico...' Percy thought, his head screaming at him to think, use his fucking brain already!

Percy was just able to look up for something, anything that could save him and Nico. Nothing! Nothing, not even a potted plant! Then Percy noticed something that could help, even a little. He didn't know why it was on the floor, and could only asume it had been dropped and Hades hadn't bothered to pick it up, but it was the only thing in sight. Percy's arm darted out and his fist closed on it. Hades must not have noticed, because he lowered himself so he could speak into Percy's ear.

A mistake, one that Percy was sure to make use of.

"And a lesson you are about to be taught, Jackson." Percy grit his teeth as Hades grabbed a lump of his hair and then felt Hades' hot breath on the back of his head. Bingo. The phone in Percy's hand slammed into Hades' head, confusing the man and giving Percy the time he needed to kick Hades in the most obvious place (the balls). Hades fell to the ground, swear words falling thick from his mouth, and a few in Greek. Percy grabbed the small coffee table from the legs and slammed it into Hades' back, once, twice, three times.

Percy breathed heavily, the smell of blood the only thing he could smell. His blood was raging to finish Hades off, to kill him, to make him pay for what he did (to Nico?). Percy dropped the table with a crash and pulled out his cell phone, calling 911, and telling them to bring two ambulances.

* * *

Percy was numb the entire way to the hospital. The police had already comfirmed that Hades and Nico were both going to live (much to Percy's relief- he had no wish to be charged for killing anyone, even if the anyone was a piece of slime). Nico's ribs would mend, as would Hades' back (Percy felt a strange sense of acomplishment hearing that Hades' back was broken). Percy wouldn't have any lasting damage either, although he would have to work off a three hundred-dollar debt to his mother from speed-tickets.

Overall Percy felt a strange feeling as he sat in the back of the ambulance, watching Nico's heart-rate monitor beep. The constant sound relaxed his tense muscles, calmed his buzzing brain. It also reminded Percy that Nico was still alive. Percy was confused though, his mind wondering why he was so calm even though his mother was sure to kill him. Why he was so calm even though Hades had yet to be put in jail like he should. The answer? Percy realized that he cared for Nico, even more then he thought he had.

Percy shook his head and sighed. Nico... A world without Nico, Percy thought, would be a dark place. And it was that dark place Percy would have to ensure he never visited, or, God forbid, stay. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sweat from the fight and anixety running down his face. They had yet to arrive, and all Percy could hear was the sound of the sirens, the constant shout that drove into every nerve that could still sense something. Percy felt himself slam into the side of the ambulance as it made a sharp turn, the cool metal somewhat comforting.

The parimedic looked at him warrily, as if wondering if he should say anything. He had been the one to put Nico in the ambulance, guiding the others as the teen had been hooked up to the monitors. Finally, over the ring of the ambulance, the man spoke.

"How do you know him?" He nodded towards Nico, although it was quiet obvious who he was refering to. Percy felt a lump in his throat-what was he supposed to say? That he loved Nico more then life itself, that he had come to Nico's rescue almost too late? That he hoped he was Nico's knight in shining armor, and that Nico would feel the same way? Instead Percy swallowed and replied,

"We're good friends." The other man nodded and then fell silent, the back of the ambulance a strange green hue from monitors, the soft beeping of Nico's heart over-run by the sound of the ambulances' sirens.

* * *

Once the ambulances pulled up to the hospital the parimedics from both vehicals jumped into action, wheeling Nico and Hades to different parts of the hospital. Percy was mostly off the shock, but was still only ablee to catch a little of what they were saying.

"Get the boy to urgent care-"

"This man needs to have surgery-"

"Several fractures, possible enternal bleeding-" It all jumbled together and molded together, not a single understandable word to Percy's ear. Yet they crew and the doctors and nurses seemed to understand everything, and when Nico was being wheeled away Percy took a step forward before hesitantly looking around. One of the doctors, a woman, caught his gaze and nodded. Percy took off after Nico's wheeling bed, the sound of his feet hitting the ground sticking out for some strange reason.

Behind him, Percy could hear Hades being wheeling into a different direction and Percy, again, felt a strange sense of acomplishment. He had saved Nico and had destroyed the beast- now all he had to do was get the girl. Or, in this case, the black-haired, brown-eyed boy of his dreams. Percy was still several yards behind Nico when he heard someone shout his name.

"Percy! Oh my God, thank God you're safe!" Mom. The word spun around in his head, not making mcuh sense. The world seemed to blur together, the faces, the names. Mom... Nico... Percy felt a sudden flash of pain and then everything went black.

* * *

Percy woke up to the sounds of a heart rate monitor, the world impossibly quiet after last night's events. Still, the constant noise helped him relax as he struggled to figure out what he was seeing. One of his best friends, Grover, was sitting in a chair off to the side, snoring. Percy wondered when he got back- Grover had gone on a trip to visit his uncle's farm. His mother was nowhere to be seen, which gave Percy a twinge of worry.

He struggled to get up and out of the sheets- they were soaked with sweat and seemed to be tieing him down. At the soft noise Grover, whose ears were always the best, woke up. His eyes were bleary for a second before he blinked and cleared his eyes.

"Peeercy! Man oh man, you gave me a heart attack last night!" Grover said, running over. Percy gave him a smile.

"When'd you get back? I thought you were going to stay with your uncle for a month." He asked, trying not to ask the obvious. What did Grover know? Where was Sally? And, although they weren't dating anymore, where was Annabeth? Grover returned the smile.

"I got back last night, a flood warning near my uncle's farm. I heard about you and Annabeth." Ah. Percy didn't know if he should be relieved he didn't have to explain anything or worried because Annabeth probably knew about what happened and still hadn't shown up. "She's still a little upset..." Grover admitted, rubbing his head. Percy sighed. Well, its not like he expected her to rush to his side or something.

"A little?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. Grover looked a little sheepish and his eyes darted around the room. "Come on Grover, what aren't you telling me?" Grover gave Percy a small grin, but it was obviously fake. Too many teeth, not enough emotion.

"Well now, look at the time, I better get going!" Grover said, starting to make his way out. Percy struggled to get out of the bed and ended up colasped on the cold ground. Shit... Percy thought. Since when have my legs felt like jell-o? Grover was by his side in an instant. "Peercy! You fainted- you can't go walking around!" Percy felt a rush of embaressment as Grover helped him get back into the bed.

"... Why won't you tell me how Annabeth is?" Percy asked after he was settled. Grover's eyes glanced at the door but the teen sighed. Grover sat on the edge of Percy's bed, fingering a few loose threads, not meeting Percy's eyes. "That bad? She's the one who dumped me!" Percy reminded Grover. He sighed.

"Yeah, but she's upset because... Well, you pretty much like Nico more then her." Grover still didn't meet Percy's eyes. "Is that... True?" He asked hesitantly. Percy was about to reply when his mother burst into the room, a full breakfast on a tray.

"Percy! You are never going to do that again, do you hear me? And you have to pay of the speeding tickets- and don't you dare ever drive like that again!" Sally was panting slightly, her hair a little bit of a mess. She stopped, giving Percy a warm smile. "I'm glad everything turned out ok." Grover got to his feet, nodding to Sally.

"Uh, I guess I should get going." He waved back at Percy who gave his friend a smile, but it seemed weak even to Percy. If she noticed anything different she didn't say anything, and Sally put the tray on Percy's bed, the entire thing balanced carefully on Percy's legs.

"Thanks mom. How long was I out? Only a night, right?" Percy asked. Sally nodded, her grey-brown hair and tired eyes making her seem older then she really was, but she had a look of relief on her face too, and Percy knew everything was going to be ok.

"Yes... Percy, about Nico..." Percy felt like a cold dagger had just gone through his heart, like the temperature was dropping, dropping. He licked his lips, trying to find breath so he could speak.

"Is.. Is he going to be alright?" Percy asked. His voice didn't sound like him. It sounded like another person, like he was simply seeing everything and not living it. Sally wrung her hands in the air and didn't meet Percy's eyes. "Mom, what's going to happen?" His voice sounded a little more strong then usual now, but it was also full of worry. Sally looked up at him and softly replied,

"They don't know. He's in a coma. Percy, I'm sorry." Percy felt like the world was a rug being yanked out from under him, like he was falling down a mountain while the world looked on. He blinked a few times, completely out of it. No... Percy thought. This isn't supposed to happen. He's going to be alright, he'll wake up an tell me how much he's sorry, how he... How he wants to be with me, _me_. Sally looked at her son, distressed, as a nurse came in. The woman tried to grab Percy's arm, but he yanked it away.

He pushed the woman away and she let out a small squeak, but Percy ignored her and started to stand. For whatever reason he found his legs to be a lot stronger then early, and ignoring his mother ("Percy! What are you doing?") headed towards the door, only pausing as he realized he didn't know what room Nico was in. He looked behind him, at his mother and the nurse (who seemed still from shock) and asked,

"What room is Nico in?" Sally hesitated- it wasn't good for Percy to be running around so soon- but finally she gave in, realizing this was something he needed to do. So, with a small sigh, Percy's mother responded.

"He's just a floor under you, B200." Percy nodded and ran out of the room. His senses seemed both dulled and heightened- he dully noticed he was in hospital issue clothing and was running around on bare feet, but he didn't run into anybody and could make out the door numbers clear as day. He passed room after room and glanced at a few maps before he found his way to an elevator. Hurdily pushing the call button to go down, he hopped from foot to foot- the floors were fucking _cold_.

The elevator seemed to enjoy opening its doors slowly, each second starting to become agonizing for the black-haired teen. He still was hopping from foot to foot, earning a few strange looks from a few other people, both paitents and doctors. Then he heard the sound of some people running, just as he ran into the elevator and quickly looked for the ground floor.

"Son you can't leave! You need to have a check-" The doctor's voice was cut off as the doors slid closed, and Percy found himself gasping for breath from the short run. He leaned on his knees, eyes peeled on the floor number above the door. The elevator stopped with a cheerful sounding 'ding' but Percy was off before the doors fully opened, startling a few paitents as they slowly walked around the place.

Making a sharp turn left to head into the B part of the building, Percy kept his eyes mostly on the door numbers and less on where he was going. He learned his mistake when he nearly ran over an old woman in a wheelchair, nearly took out a cart full of bedpans, and nearly ran into a suddenly appearing wall.

Then, B200. Percy stopped at the door, suddenly feeling the effort behind his quick and fairly long run. He gasped for breath, feeling sweat running down his body, dripping onto his clothes. The floor was freezing, but it felt slightly cold once he got used to it. Percy found he was quiet hesitant to enter the room. Was it from fear of what his... His beloved looked like now? Was Nico's pale face chalky or bruised? Was he even recognizable? Percy took a few deeps breaths. No matter what he looked like, Percy was certain he would get better. He had to. For both of their sake's.

So it was with that thought that Percy grabbed hold ot the doorknob and opened the door, the smell of cleaning supplies lying heavy over the room, and then his eyes slowly trailed up to Nico's bed.

* * *

The first thing Percy's senses managed to notice was the beeping. It was louder then last night, and it seemed to be more constant. The little monitor it was conected to was black with a green line that had a constant wave to it. Beep, beep. It constantly rang out, alerting Percy to every beat of Nico's heart. He realized quickly his own heart seemed to follow that beat. Beep, beep. The second thing Percy noticed was the mass of tubes, of wires, all running from Nico, or a monitor conected to Nico. Tubes to help him breath, tubes to help him have enough of various vitamins- Percy felt himself take an involentary step forward. Beep, beep. The monitors rang out, the constant sound of Nico's heart in a mechanical form.

This wasn't Nico... It was a shell. For the third thing Percy noticed was how pale, how _dead _Nico looked. He had always been a pale color, but this was beyond white. This was a ghostly pale, a half-drowned half-dead pale. It was, without a doubt, an in-a-coma pale. Beep, beep. Would the monitors still go if Nico died? What had Nico done to deserve this? Percy felt tears well up in his eyes and did nothing to prevent them, letting them come as soon as they came. Beep, beep. Was it just him or was the beeping coming faster?

Percy didn't know, but he knew his tears were comming faster. They fell down his face, onto the floor. Each drop showing how much he cared for the shell in front of him that used to be a boy. Percy found himself on his knees, hands curled tightly into fists. Why? Why Nico? Damn the world, damn everything! Percy felt a rush of anger that was put out by his tears.

"Damn you! Why did you have to do this to me?" Percy shouted, his anger and saddness mixing together, forming and escaping out with his scream. "Its not fair! Why? WHY!" Percy shouted, looking at Nico's shell. He didn't hear the door open behind him, only felt two strong, familiar, arms wrap around him and pull him to his feet. He saw a long needle being held by a nurse, felt it being pushed into a vein. He felt the world going dark, everything becoming black.

The last thing he saw was Nico as it should be, on a bed with his arm folded carefully, waiting for a prince to come and wake him up.

Beep, beep. The monitors seemed to tease him as he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **The last chapter put you on edge enough? Ha, just kidding (mostly). I'm sorry it was so short, I decided that I couldn't write much more without it getting boring, but this chapter is nice and long to offset that. This is also the second to last chapter, as such its time to start dedicating the chapters to people (something I want to start up, to give credit where credit is due). So this chapter is dedicated to... *Drumroll* Whoever submitted this to the contest (details in last chapter and my profile) and to another person... *Second drumroll* Alex-Is-Not-Here! On the off chance you are the same person congrats- you're awesome enough to be mentioned twice! XD

Alex has been a positive force while writing this story, as many others have been, but it was by her request I start a NicoxPercy story. So all you others can thank her for this story! Thanks Alex for everything, this is all I can really do to give you credit. So kudos and congrats!

To whoever: Thanks for loving/liking the story so much you recomended it to a contest. The idea anything I write can be good enough for someone to do that is great- it makes me feel very encouraged to write more and better then I already am. People who love a story that much should always be recognized for their efforts.

To both: Thank you for everything!

And to everyone else: Enjoy your second to last chapter of Abstract!

* * *

Percy found he was out for two days after his little 'episode'. The hospital staff had feared for his health if he was awake and so, despite Sally's protests, had managed to keep him under for that long. Meanwhile a few gifts and cheesy get well cards had been dropped off, signed by teachers (Chiron's card featured a small reminder that he would have a backlog of homework when he got back), friends (Grover's played music whenever it opened even a little, and had freaked Percy out at first), and those who had obviously been forced into sending one (Annabeth's didn't even have any writing, just the 'get well' part that comes with every letter).

While it was both positive and somewhat depressing (the very idea of homework made him feel miserable) Percy's mood kept on the same level- low. When asked why he just shook his head and didn't answer. Most of his awake time was spent, not in his own hospital room (in case things with his treatment 'got complicated' he was staying for a while), but in Nico's. Watching the son of Hades breathe, not open his eyes, and act like the living dead. It, to say the least, drove Percy insane.

"When will they know when he'll wake up?" He asked nobody in particular one day. A nurse (who was checking boxes on a clipboard) gave Percy a simpithetic glance, her blonde hair and dark eyes reminding Percy of Annabeth, making his mood even worse.

Annabeth, besides the note, hadn't even acknoledged him, or what had happened. It had been roughly five days. And, as he constantly reminded Grover (who, admittedly, was leaning towards Annabeth's side), she dumped him! Not the other way around! SO why was she so depressed?

"Its because she thinks you were going to dump her for Nico, and she wanted to prevent you from having to make that choice. It doesn't mean she had to like what she did." Grover told him whenever they spoke, which was becomming less and less frequent as Percy spent more and more time at Nico's side.

"You know, I can try to get you moved to this room." A voice said behind him. Percy jumped and looked around, getting out of his seat quickly. It was his mother, just back from her job. She looked a little hagard, a little strained, but for the most part ok. Percy smiled and hugged her, breathing in her scent, a part of his mind wondering if Nico smelled so nice. "If you really want to I mean. That would make you feel better about what you did; wouldn't it?" Sally still thought he saved Nico out of some stupid hero thing, which, admittedly, wasn't _too _far from the truth.

Percy gave his mother a strained smile, wondering if she could see the pain he was hidding behind his eyes and his 'oh he'll get better' attitude. The truth? Once Percy had overheard a doctor talk about Nico's chances. Thirty percent he'd wake up with limited ablities, maybe he'd be mute, or blind, or never be able to run or play sports. Not what Percy was hoping for, but a small part of him said it would be better to have half of Nico then none of him. Fifty percent chance he'd spend the rest of his life as a veggie, a plant. Alive, breathing, maybe even thinking, but not awake. Not giving Percy his trademark smile, not giving cold looks with undertones of warmth. Nothing, none of the boy Percy was starting to... No, does love.

But the boy Percy realizes he loves only has a twenty percent chance of waking up. He was hit at least four times, maybe five or six, in the head with a shoe and a foot. That kind of trama to the head can be forever, or only a few weeks. At the very least, the doctor had said to another, he would never be the exact same.

Percy let his mother go and saw a glimpse of tears in her eyes, but they were gone once she blinked. Percy swallowed and forced himself to speak.

"H-how was your day? Everything go alright?" Sally nodded, smiling back at him. She ran a hand through his hair, Percy's mind flashing back to Nico. Would the teen ever do that to him? Was he, Percy Jackson, a failure at being a knight-in-shinning-armor? Would his prince recovered from his evil stepfather? His mother's response broke his thoughts.

"It went alright. A lot of them asked if you were ok, its all in the news y'know." Sally told him, even though Percy already knew. It was part of a routine they had fallen into, to cope with everything. Percy would ask how Sally's day went, she would reply, tell him how many people thought his actions were great, the right thing to do. Heck, even the police weren't going to press charges for speeding because of his 'heroic actions that saved a young teen's life'. It made Percy sick.

How could those people celebrate him when he failed? How could they say he saved Nico if Nico wasn't even awake? Percy forced his smile to stay, if just for a little while, and nodded.

"Yeah, you told me... If you could move my room here that would be... Great." Sally nodded and embraced Percy one more time, Percy returning it fully. He knew it was all an act. He acted like everything was alright, like his heart was broken (breaking into a million small pieces of glass), like his heart wasn't being stepped on (trodden on, by Grover... Annabeth... The world), like he wasn't falling into despair (because he was, oh yes he was). Sally walked out of the room, assumedly to find the doctor who was taking care of both Nico and Percy.

Percy sighed, sitting down next to Nico's bed, in a plastic chair that was about as comfortable as a bed of nails. The teenager didn't mind, and he sent up a silent prayer to whatever diety controlled the world and what happened to let Nico be ok, oh God let Nico be ok...

* * *

Sender: Grover Underwood (G-man)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen2)

Date: 4-30-10; 4:39 PM

Subject: School

Hey Percy! Sorry I haven't been by to check up on you; are you doing alright? The entire school has been talking about you, everyone thinks its really cool how you saved Nico and all. Anyway, the teachers have a huge pile of homework and stuff that you'll have to do when you get back; man, oh, man I do _not _envy you right now. The pile is massive; but I'll be by soon (enough) to drop off some of the stuff.

Is Nico alright? I guess he hasn't woken up yet, but he'll wake up sooner or later. I mean, its not like he'll be in a coma _forever_. Hades is all over the news too; did yah hear he's gonna be in jail for roughly fifteen years? Awesome, right?

See yah soon (enough),

Grover

* * *

Percy had to hand it to Grover; he was pretty damn terrible at making him feel better. Percy sighed and signed out of his e-mail, not feeling up to replying to his friend. It was roughly three AM on the 31st, and Percy wasn't able to get himself to go to sleep. Luckily his mom had been able to get him moved to Nico's room, and he had his laptop to keep himself occupied until he got tired.

The divider between his bed and Nico's was pulled aside so that a faint green line pentrated the darkness that made up the otherwise empty room. A soft, slight beeping was Nico's heart, a million times louder. It took Percy only a few seconds to realize his heart was beating in tune with the monitor, with Nico.

Percy felt the ends of his mouth tug up in a half-hearted smile. Things were looking up, slightly. He was going to be back to school and 'normal' life in only a few days, Nico's mind was more active then ever (according to the doctor anyway), and he was in the same room as the person he loved. Still...

Percy looked at Nico and, even in the darkness, could make out his chest; rising and falling as he breathed. Percy stood up and gently put the laptop on his bedside table, closing it and shutting it off. He stumbled to his feet, taking a minute to blink past the stars that came with the effort and the lack of feeling in his legs. He half stumbled, half walked over to Nico's side. Percy's eyes could just make out his pale skin and dark black hair, his soft skin that wasn't a mess anymore (the bruises were more or less gone, except a gash that cut from Nico's chin to right under his left eye).

Percy smiled ruefully to himself, remembering when Nico was asleep in his room, the moonlight giving him an otherworldy glow. Nico was in a coma, the doctors never checked up on them this early (or late, depending on how you saw it). Percy was all alone; what was the worst that could happen?

Percy lowered himself down and softly pressed his lips against Nico's, the soft feeling of Nico's lips comforting Percy. The sea-green eyed boy closed said eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to be kissed back, what it would be liked to feel Nico's heart pouding against his... Percy pulled himself away as he heard something, a sound. Terrified someone was comming, Percy ran (it appeared to be more of a desperate stumbling) back to his bed and pulled the sheats over him quickly.

The hallway light turned on, and the door opened softly. A flashlight peered into the room as a doctor came in suddenly. Percy forced himself not to move, to keep his eyes closed, to breath slowly... The doctor had someone with him; a nurse? A guard?

"... Hmm... The boy's mental state seems to be more active then usual." A voice Percy hadn't heard before seemed to echo in the room, the silence shattered. Percy racked his brains; who in the world would want to know how Nico was? It wasn't Hades for certain, besides the fact said man was in jail awaiting a trial he also wasn't allowed in the same building as Nico. A chill ran through Percy suddenly; was it some long-lost relative come to take Nico away? The doctor replied, suttering.

"S-S-Sir... He, ah, he appears to be getting better. You know the rules as well as I... Ah... Sir?" The sound of cloth against Nico's bed alerted Percy that someone was nearing Nico, moving closer. Percy found himself going tense, and he forced himself to relax. It was probably nothing, just his mind making something small into something worse then it really was.

"Science does not present itself! I have need for someone of his age... You have my number, contact me once his chance fall below the level the law requires... I believe I have only to wait two days?" The man's voice, which had seemed more or less normal, had a sinister side. The doctor stiffened, Percy could somehow tell.

"... Y-Yes... In two days his chances of waking will have fallen below 13%, which the law requires... But how are you going to get someone to sign off on it? He has no family left, his father is, by law, not eligable for such a paper..." The doctor seemed extremely nervous, and a little frightened. "Dr. Muerte... The boy's chances are quiet good, I beg you to let him be!" There was a sound of the doctor letting out a cry of fright and whoever the Muerte man was moved closer to the doctor.

"Yes... But he will be useful to find a cure for comas... One death to serve a thousand lives! Ha! I will contact you in two days. Decide your answer by then." The doctor went quiet and Percy found himself go still... The flashlight was turned off and then the hallway went dark again. Percy heard the sound of footsteps disappearing down the hall, echoing loud enough to wake the dead.

Percy felt a lump in his throat as he realized he might have only two days for Nico to wake up, or the boy would be gone forever.

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen2)

Recieved: Grover Underwood (G-man)

Date: 4-31-10; 4:09 AM

Subject: RE:School

Yeah, um, thanks? You know you aren't that good at trying to make me feel better; right? Yeah, well, Nico doesn't seem to be getting any better. I mean, apparently his mind is becomming more active but the doc said that could mean lots of things.

So yep, everything basically stinks. I did get moved to Nico's room though, so at least I don't have some freakishly long walk to see him.

Yeah, come by soon. I could use some new faces. Maybe I'll get my mom to take us to a movie (I'm not allowed to drive for several months cause of the speeding tickets, but at least I don't have to pay the fine anymore).

-Percy

* * *

Percy was chugging down a large glass of orange juice when Grover showed up, led into his room by a nurse named Shell. Grover nodded and thanked her, entering the room while Percy didn't notice. That might have to do with the fact that Percy spilled some juice on his clothes while he drank. He swore loudly, Grover grinning and unable to stop himself from making some remark.

"I guess you might want me to get you a sippy-cup, or is that too hard for you too use?" Percy scowled at Grover but grinned soon after. The grin disappeared when Grover took his backpack off and pulled out a large pile of homework. Percy groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me you're joking G-man, that's not homework, that's sucide to even try doing all of that." Grover shrugged, unable to help himself from grinning. "Man, first Hades and now the teachers. Is there anyone who doesn't want me dead?"

"Its not really that hard, and a lot of it is just review and stuff you have to take notes on. Still, you're comming back when? Two days?" Percy shook his head 'yes' as he took the pile and stuff it onto his crowded bedside table, taking another gulp of juice.

"Yeah, it stinks but its cool at the same time; there isn't anything to do here but surf the web and try not to go insane from the beeping I hear all the table." Percy motioned towards the heart monitor set up to Nico as he took a bite out of some toast. Percy wondered if he sounded just like someone would if their friend was in a coma, trying to lighten the mood just a little. Apparently it didn't work on Grover though, because the teenager just sighed and sat down in a chair next to Percy's bed.

"Percy... I think we both know what you really think of Nico." Percy felt his blood go cold and he forced himself to let out a half-laugh.

"Whatdayah mean? He's a good friend, sure, but well... I mean, he's nothing more, nothing less." For his credit, Percy managed to hold Grover's serious gaze for several long, agonizing, seconds. Then he tore his eyes away and stared at the piece of toast in his hand, not hungry anymore.

"I don't care myself, you're still a good friend. But you can't go on like this, what are you going to do?" The question was broad and could have been asking about many things, but Percy understood right away. What was he going to do if Nico didn't wake up? That was a question Percy didn't think he could answer himself. He shrugged helplessly, putting his toast down.

"I... I don't know. I mean..." Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I like him, I like him a lot. He's become more and more immportant to me then I ever thought he could, but now that he's in a coma... I can't do anything about it but I have to do something. Its one huge puzzle, one huge maze, and I'm a rat that can't find its way out. I feel so helpless and so strong at the same time. I hope and wish every single night that, when I wake up, my first sight'll be his grin and then everything will be ok. But it never happens..." Percy sighed, stopping. Grover looked at his friend with a thoughtful expression.

"I can... No, wait, of course I can't understand. The person closest to you is in a coma and I bet you blame yourself for that. But you can't do anything to stop it, and all you can do is continue to hope, to wish, to dream. But I guess I was asking two things at once... What are you going to do if he wakes up but doesn't... What if he isn't the same way? What if he doesn't love you back?" Grover asked, his words plunging an ice-cold dagger into Percy's heart. Grover's watch beeped and the brown-haired friend blinked, looking at it. "I've gotta go, I'm due to help out before school and y'know how hard it is to get from the subway to school... I'll keep in touch, ok?"

Grover got up and left, and Percy couldn't help but feel like everything, everyone, in his life was picking their things up and leaving, sometimes dropping pieces of dispair and pain and hopelessness behind for Percy to pick up. Percy leaned back and fell into his pillows, a sense of despression and pain swallowing him up and refusing to let go.

* * *

Sender: Percy Jackson (seagreen2)

Recieved: Annabeth Chase (wisegirl13)

Date: 4-31-10; 6:09 PM

Subject: I'm Sorry

Hey Annabeth. I guess its really hard for you to read this, and it was really hard for me to type this but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to just break up with you when I started to realize I had feelings for another. I'm sorry for what I must have put you through. I'm sorry for being a class 'A' jerk. I'm sorry for everything.

I did love you, really, truely. I guess it faded, or maybe something changed. Maybe I was the one who changed, or maybe you were. I don't know. All I know is that one time I loved you, but now I don't feel that love anymore. I hope you can forgive me for that. I hope you can forgive me for everything.

I don't really expect you to reply, nor do I really expect you to even ackknowledge me when I go back to school. But I tried, that's all I know.

Percy Jackson

* * *

"Annabeth, honey, we're ready to go!" Fredrick Chase called up to Annabeth Chase's room. Said blonde haired, grey eyed, girl was reading her e-mail before her father dropped her off to her mother's for the rest of the week. Yes, Annabeth's parents were divoriced. It wasn't painful as much as it was needed. Mr. Chase was too into his work, Mrs. Chase was too obbsessed with her work. It worked out, in the end.

Annabeth sighed and she deleted several junk e-mails and was about to log off when her computer let out its trademark 'ding' and said, 'You have mail!' in a voice all too cheerful to be real. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 'One mail from: Percy Jackson'. Since when had seaweed brain bothered to e-mail her? She sighed again and called down to her father,

"You can wait in the car, I'll be there in a sec!" Annabeth barely heard the sound of the door being closed as she read Percy's e-mail, feeling herself about to cry. "Percy... Ah..." Blinking back tears she couldn't help but remember he was in a pretty bad position; his little trip to Nico's had been all over the news. But she hadn't gone to see him for fear (yes, fear) of what might happen. Mostly because of one little fact, one fact that Annabeth tried to denny but just couldn't, even with all her logical thought.

Annabeth hadn't wanted to break up with Percy. She still loved him, still loved the way he was so bloody clueless, the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous... Everything and anything about him. Annabeth knew it was comming, and the logical part of her argued day and night with her heart. He was going to leave her anyway, for Nico of all people (not to say he wasn't bad, but at least Percy could have dumped her for a girl)!

Annabeth hit the reply button and quickly typed up her reply, her fingers flying over her keyboard without a second thought to what she was writting. She got up and shut down her laptop, running downstairs to get to her dad where he was waiting in his car.

* * *

Sender: Annabeth Chase (wisegirl13)

Recieved: Percy Jackson(seagreen2)

Date: 4-31-10; 6:11 PM

Subject: RE:I'm Sorry

Hey Percy. I suppose you did what you could do, nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry for acting so rude lately, I guess I just wasn't up for something like that happening. I'm glad you're ok, really, I am. Please give my best regards to Nico when he wakes up.

Miss you,

Annabeth

* * *

Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, scream, or throw the laptop across the room and start smashing it with a baseball bat. Did she have to make it sound like he was the villian? Did she really have to stab him one more time? He did the only thing he really could do; run a hand through his hair and sigh, leaning back into the soft pillows that seemed to be mocking him at this point.

Why does my life have to be so screwed up now? Percy thought. Why couldn't they just wait their damn turn and then come into his life? Instead he gets dumped by Annabeth, Nico goes into a coma because his insane (mental, pysco, no-way-in-hell-should-be-a-father) dad kicked him in the head, and the teachers decided to pile on more homework then they had ever before.

Of course; life's funny that way. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Percy sat hesitantly up and pulled the laptop into a comfortable place, going to Google and looking up Dr. Muerte. Typing in the name, Percy hit the enter button and found himself reading what appeared to be squiggles. Damn dyslexia, Percy thought to himself as he winced. Finally noticing he spelled the name wrong Percy hit the 'Did you mean Dr. Muerte?' and waited for the screen to load. He was slightly surprised that the internet conection was so fast in the hospital, his mind (obviously) wandering due to his ADHD.

The first hit was an .org site, something in Spanish. Percy ignored it, looking down the list. Most of the hits were in Spanish, Percy noticed, scowling. Finally, the tenth on the list was in English! He hit the link and let the link load, tapping his fingers lightly on the keyboard.

'Coma Treatment' was the title of the screen that popped up, and Percy saw it was a link to a news article. Not up to decipering through it, Percy looked for the bar with all the options and quickly found what he was looking for; Dr. Muerte's personal history. Quickly scanning over it (the entire thing was easily several pages long and had numerous words Percy didn't know), Percy spotted several awards and nominations the doctor had apparently gotten. Finally he reached the end that started what Percy was looking for.

_'The great doctor soon ended his studies of the brain, to some outcry, to change to coma victims and how to treat said disease. His studies were met with some unfounded skeptism, as he required paitents that already were in comas. However the doctor continued on, quickly realizing that more advanced and pro-active steps were needed to treat something as severe as a coma. His study continued but with the death of several test subjects Dr. Muerte was shut down for several years...'_

Percy shook his head and re-read the paragraph to ensure his dyslexia wasn't acting up and messing with the words. But no, it really had admitted that several of his 'test subjects' died from his experiments. Percy felt his hands roll up into fists. There was no way he would let a creep like this Dr. Muerte have Nico as a- a test subject! Percy bet that the 'good doctor' didn't even treat them as real people! He felt a flash of white-hot furry rise up in his chest and he had to spend a minute breathing in deep and calm down before he broke something.

As the madness passed Percy forced himself to go back to Dr. Death's (as Percy decided to call him) site and looked around for some more information. Passing up the temptation to send an angry e-mail at the _thing _Percy hit the 'more information' button. The computer started to load it and Percy glanced at the loading bar. It was loading, slowly. A big page, huh; Percy thought. Well at least I know what I'm up againt, and what this crazy witch-doctor is doing with his 'experiments'.

_'Using high-level elextrodes, Dr. Muerte sends a physical shock into the patient's nerve-system. Much like jump starting a car,' _Percy wondered how someone that crazy could be called a doctor. _'Dr. Muerte hopes to start the human brain back up with enough force to start a car. Assuming that the human mind will awaken with enough stress (greater or equal to what put the mind into a coma) the doctor has continued his experiments dispite multipul set-backs and protests over his methods... He is completely legal in all ways and all forms (contrary to some belief) and, while he has yet to yeild any results, is close to a break through...'_

Yes, Percy decided. 'Dr.' Death was certaintly insane and should be locked up in jail. That being said, Percy knew he only had two days to wake Nico up, or he would loose the only person he had ever loved.

* * *

Sender: Dr. Muerte (doctord)

Recieved: 'Group: Staff'

Date: 4-31-10; 6:30 PM

Subject: Death Rate

I assume you do not need to be reminded about what looms over us. Our death rate must go down; our experiments are drawing too much attention from unwanted eyes (namely the government). I hope that I do not need to remind you that, as the saying goes, 'heads will roll' if anymore attention is drawn to us.

I do hope that all members of my staff realize what danger we are in.

That is all;

Dr. Muerte

* * *

Percy spent the rest of the day looking up news articles about Dr. Death and his insane experiments. The grade total of deaths? Three of five died from shocks, two of three from blunt force trama (Percy didn't even want to know) and an uncounted (read: the good doctor didn't release the information) ammount of other deaths. In other words? Percy would rather Nico die peacefully, naturally, then at the hands of the crazy madman.

Percy was practically hopping out of his bed, he even paced a little before he found his legs going weak (he hadn't been able to walk around much) and sat down again, waiting for his mother to come on her daily visit to him. Of course, when she did come, he startled her into nearly dropping the vase full of flowers (her work had gathered it up, thinking he would enjoy some color) she carried.

"Mom! They're gonna sell Nico to some nut-job who's using science to cover up his Franky-thing experiments! You have to stop them!" Sally looked at her son as she put the vase on a side table by a few plastic chairs. She walked over to him and brushed a few strands of hair off her face.

"Percy, what's going on? Did you have a bad dream? Why do you think Nico's in trouble? He's fine; right?" Sally frowned as Percy explained everything; how he wasn't able to sleep, how he overheard the doctor talking with Dr. Muerte, how he looked up said doctor... Yes, everything. Well, nearly everything, as Percy didn't add in his half-kiss with Nico. He decided it wasn't worth bringing up, but his mother still seemed to notice him hesitate there.

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" Sally asked, looking worried. Percy hesitated again, his mind wondering what she would do. Would she nod and smile sadly, underestanding what was going on in his head? Or would she look at him in scorn, wondering if someone had replaced Percy with... Something. Percy shook his head a put on a fake smile.

"Nah, nothing else mom. But what are we going to do about Nico? I'm not going to let some freak take him away right after we get rid of his father!" Sally sighed and looked at Percy, giving him a sad, small, smile. She shrugged and said,

"I don't know, but I won't let them take him away; I promise that." She gave him a bigger smile, with tinges of hope added in. "After all, he's a tough boy. He'll probably wake up before we have to cross that bridge." Percy strained himself to put on a bigger, 'happy' smile.

"Of course mom. I know that you'll never let anything happen to him." Percy felt his mother hug him tightly, holding onto him with her strong arms, and he realized there was only one other place he would rather be. That other place he would never be in if Nico didn't wake up.

* * *

Sender: Grover Underwood (g-man)

Recieved: Percy Jackson (seagreen2)

Date: 4-31-10; 7:08 PM

Subject: RE:Nico

Thanks for the update! Wow, I never would have thought all of this could happen... I hope that everything turns out ok. You know your mom is probably right, right? Nico's tough and all and it can't be legal for them to just take him away. Its good that you're going to stop them.

Have you finished any of the school work yet? I won't be able to go over anytime soon I'm afraid, so you'll just have to bring it with you your first day back. Chiron wants me to tell you that you'll have lots of other work to do to catch up. I do not envy you right now.

Annabeth told me about the e-mail you sent her. I suppose its good that you both are talking (or e-mailing, whatever) to each other now. I hope that when you come back you'll be able to just be normal, or at least what you were like before the whole break-up thing.

Everyone misses you at school (I think even Thialia misses you, although she hasn't said so), can't wait for you to return!

-Grover

* * *

-Hospital Files-

File Number: 31028583

Paitent: Angelo, Nico di

Age: 15

Date of Entry: 4-28-10; Roughly 0045

Admitted For: Coma, blunt force trauma, broken ribs, broken bones.

Brought in By: Jackson, Percy (SEE: 31028585; Jackson, Percy)

-Relation to Victim: Close Friend

Occurance: Beaten by father (SEE: 31028584; Angelo di, Hades)

Details: At roughly 0030 the police (New York County) recieved a call from the location 3124 Dark Drive by teenager Percy J. Teen claimed to have saved paitent from father, several ambulances were sent to location. Is currently in coma, caused by brunt force trauma.

Other:Father is under charges for child abuse. Chances of waking are slim, Dr. Muerte has applied for coma victim once chances drop under the required level.

* * *

File Number: 31028584

Paitent: Angelo, di Hades

Age: 35

Date of Entry: 4-28-10; Roughly 0045

Admitted For: Multipul back injuries, blunt force trauma.

Brought in By: Jackson, Percy (SEE: 31028585; Jackson, Percy)

-Relation to Victim: None

Occurance: Beaten by teen (self-defense claimed by teen)

Details: At roughly 0030 the police (New York County) recieved a call from the location 3124 Dark Drive by teenager Percy J. Teen claimed to have beaten paitent in self-defense of another (SEE: 31028583; Angelo, Nico di). Several ambulances were sent to location.

Other: Is currently under investigation for child abuse.

* * *

File Number: 31028585

Paitent: Jackson, Percy

Age: 16

Date of Entry: 4-28-10; Roughly 0045

Admitted For: Minor bruises, minor strains.

Brought in By: Himself

-Relation to Victim: N/A

Occurance: Fought with man in self-defense (SEE: 31028584; Angelo, Hades di)

Details: At roughly 0030 the police (New York County) recieved a call from the location 3124 Dark Drive by paitent. Claimed to have beaten another in defense of friend (SEE: 31028583; Angelo, Nico di). Several ambulances were sent to location.

Other: Set for release on 5-2-10.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Come one, come all! Welcome to the last chapter of 'Abstract'! *Cheesy Music/Cheering* Today we will find out Nico's fate. Is he to be taken by the creepy 'Doctor' Muerte (kudos to anyone who figured out the name's meaning, as it does have one)? Or will he awaken to return Percy's love? Will Percy and Nico's story be one to put in fairy tales? Well, we'll find out in just a moment. (Sorry for taking so long, school, life, and its over seven thousand words)

This chapter is dedicated to someone who has followed me since my first PJO story (I think ^^) and who has always encouraged me to write more and do better. While they might not totally love this story (I believe it has something to do with that, if Nico is gay, she can't have him) they still reviewed and read the story. So, thank you iheartpercabeth! I can't help but wonder if you're ever going to read this too, ha...

So anyway, sorry to cut the story short on only 7 chapters. There is little chance for another one (sorry) mostly beacuse I've got a set of stories and story ideas lined up that demand to be written. Two are for PJO though, so keep your eyes peeled for them in the comming month (no promises). Thanks to anyone who reviewed any of the chapters, and thanks to anyone who faved and/or alerted this story. It means more then you think for a writer!

Also, voting is up on fanmortals(dot)com so if you would be absolutly amazing and go vote for me? *Puppy dog eyes* Ok, ok, not forcing you to or anything. But it would just mean a lot to me if you took just a few minutes out of your day to vote for me.

-Ahem- The song is 'Stay (Faraway, So Close) by U2 (best band ever ^^). Hope you enjoy the final, and seventh, chapter of Abstract!

* * *

Nico blinked a few times, trying to clear his head for what felt like the millionth time. There was either endless darkness or an unending replay of every memory he could, well, remember. Bianca, Hades, Percy; they all ran around his head. He could see them right in front of him, but they couldn't see him. They went on with their lives, their endless, pointless lives and didn't even glance at him. He was an outsider, an unknown person in a sea of friendly faces. He was all alone, and he hated it.

Nico felt liked he was in a dream. One deep, dark dream that, no matter how hard he wanted to, he couldn't awaken from. His most recent memories kept playing themselves out in front of him, like he was witnessing his own actions, like a moive was playing. Now was only one of the many, him buying the cigarettes for his father. It was darker then he remembered, and slightly raining. Had it really been raining? Nico wondered. He, as always, felt an urge to speak, to shout at himself 'What's going on? Where am I?' but that was another thing about this... This place. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He could only watch himself and his memories, being played over... And over... And over...

_Green light, seven eleven_  
_You stop in for a pack of cigarettes_

There seemed to be music playing in his skull, a band pounding on his head for drums, plugged into his ears, forcing him to listen to them. He watched himself go into the 7-Eleven, watched through the brightly lit windows as he bought the smokes and stuffed them into his pockets. Nico saw himself counting out the change, and Nico could see he had a dollar fifty. Enough for some gum, his mind told himself dryly. A car roared past, but Nico still heard the bell jingle as his other self (as he was calling it) opened up the door and looked warrily across the street.

'What are you doing?' Nico wanted to shout. He didn't remember a bell on the door, he didn't check the street carefully. This was what had been going on, his memories and not his memories. His mind being played out like an edited movie, with perfect little Nico di Angelo being a perfect little boy, buying something for his father, his hating father...

'What's going on? Where am I!' He felt it all rising up, all of it rising up and feeling like it was a tidal wave, come to crash down atop him and destroy what was left of his sanity. Nico felt himself open up his mouth in a silent scream, and he felt himself doing nothing. He saw himself dashing across the street, lightning and thunder flashing in the distance. He felt himself screaming, heard the sound being torn from his lips. He felt himself doing nothing, caught in an endless vertigo without knowing what would happen; without knowing what was going on.

_You don't smoke, don't even want to_  
_I see you check your change_

Nico felt pain in his gut, unbearable pain that came every few minutes now. He felt his mouth open up to scream, but at the same time he didn't move. He felt himself arch up in pain, a silent scream running from his lips and reaching only his ears. He felt himself not move as the pain twisted and bent him like a doll, a puppet that served no purpose. Nico felt an edge of blackness creep up, but he forced himself to remain awake. Percy, Hades, Sally, Percy. The faces flashed by, quickly, faster, until it was only Percy's face.

"PERCY!" Nico heard himself (not) scream. Where was his knight in shinning armor? Did he just leave Nico there to (no, he wouldn't have, he loved Nico; right?) die? Where was Percy? Where was Nico's savior, his knight, his prince, his love of his life?

Nico collasped, and the scene changed. It blurred at first, leaving Nico scared that he had lost the battle, if he was going to sleep. No, not a sleep. Death; Nico was scared that his body had just failed him at the last second. If all his endurance was failing him now, of all times. That he, Nico di Angelo son of Hades, was dying right then and there. But then the place sharpened and Nico saw Hades over his slumped body, his body a bloody pulp. Nico winced as Hades kicked him in the head, although he felt no pain. For what must have been the millionth time (but was probably only the fifty-fifth) Nico wondered if he was dead. Certaintly the beating the replayed in his head (or was it really what he was seeing with his own eyes?) was going to leave a mark.

Where's Percy? Nico wondered. Wasn't he going to come, to be the hero in golden (or seagreen, to match his amazing eyes) armor, come to slay the evil dragon (to compare Hades to dragons Nico felt sorry for the dragons)? Nico felt himself dispair, again. Surely he was dead and this was just a part of hell, to come and destroy him from the inside out. Nico wondered if it would be easier to just let it go, to let the blackness engulf him and eat at him. But now the scene played on, Nico a bloody pulp on the ground.

_Dressed up like a car crash_  
_The wheels are turning but you're upside down_

Then the hero came. Percy crashed into the door and Nico saw splinters flying. Was that really how it happened? Nico wondered. Did Percy really save me or is this just a cruel joke set up by someone (something)? Nico watched as Percy fought Hades, as the person he loved (but would never be able to tell) fought for him, for Nico, for slime that didn't deserve to lick Percy's shoes. Nico found himself hypnotized by Percy's movements, as the teenager fought Hades but was brought down. Nico felt fear rise up in him.

'No! No! Percy!' Nico (didn't) shout. He felt that Percy was going to be killed, right in front of him. Was that really evil laughter he heard or was it just him? Nico felt the blackness seep up on him, starting to engulf him, eatting away at him more then before. Everything started to go black, and the last thing Nico saw was Percy's face, determined to save Nico. Determined to save the person he loved.

And then everything, every little last thing, went black.

* * *

Percy ran a hand through Nico's hair. It was too early for anyone else to be moving around, and Percy was too worried to sleep anyway. He was always worried, but now... Now it was more then he could handle. So he sat by Nico, running his hand through the boy's soft, silky black hair. Nico... Why can't you wake up? Percy thought. Why does it have to be like this? Percy sighed as he sat on a plastic visitor's chair next to Nico's bed. His feelings were a jumble. They probably resembled abstract art made by a five year-old. The confusing lines and splashes of paint, all mixed and intertwined. His feelings for Nico conected to his worry about Nico's safety, Nico's future. His life mixed in with Nico's in some way, some fashion. Mixing together because, true and honestly, Percy wasn't quiet sure what he was going to do if Nico just left. Left just Percy, all alone, in a world that was suddenly cold and unforgiving to a young boy whose father was crazy.

Why didn't you tell anyone? We would have helped you y'know. But instead you thought you could handle it. You tried... But you failed. These thoughts, and more, ran through Percy's head. Percy felt silent tears run down his face, slowly, softly, without a sound escaping Percy's lips. Inside he was feeling angst, he was scared, nervous. Worried that the person he loved would be taken from him like an item and treated like one.

Nico was easily the most confusing person Percy had ever met. One day he would be the sweetest kid you've ever met, then... Bianca died. Bianca died leaving Nico feeling lost and empty. And suddenly, the sweet little kid was more of a punk-ish kind of kid. A kid hell bent on making sure he didn't depend on anyone anymore. A kid hell bent to make it clear he needed no one, that nobody needed to help him. All while, if Percy guessed correctly, his very own father treated him like an annoying bug that needed to be destroyed, taken out. Treated like filth.

_You say when he hits you, you don't mind  
Because when he hurts you, you feel alive  
Is that what it is? _

"Nico..." The name fell from his lips and fell onto his lap, like the tears that streaked down his face. Why hadn't he told anyone? Of course Percy had figured it out. Was that it? Did Nico think it was some sort of game? But try as he might Percy couldn't bring himself to think that way. Nico was young, sure, but not _that _young. He should've been old enough to realize he could have gotten help. He _was _old enough to realize he needed help. Was he really stupid enough (or maybe he just had some sense that he was immortal) to think he could handle something so big by himself? Nico was a teenager, a foolish teenager. A teenager who had tried to gamble his life and limb on a dangerous game of life, and had lost.

Percy sighed as he brushed some of Nico's hair out of the teen's closed eyes. Percy wondered, as he had for most of the day, what Nico was thinking. Was he in an enternal blackness, trying to get out? Was it just a deep sleep? A nasty dream? Percy sighed and ran his hand through Nico's hair, enjoying the softness that it brought him. It was soothing, the cool feeling of Nico's hair on his fingers. It was like a rare silk, shifting with his every touch. The soft feeling reminded Percy of a million things and nothing, all at the same time. A feeling of comfort, of a loyal friend he had never really known. A feeling of belonging, that he knew and was a stranger too all at the same time. Percy rubbed Nico's head gently, and was reminded of a father (or a brother) comforting another, a feeling he had never had.

He shifted in the chair (damn it was uncomfortable) and decided that, what the heck, he didn't have to sit in that. So, carefully making sure he wasn't on Nico's legs, he sat on the end of Nico's bed. It was surprisingly easy, Nico must have lost a lot of weight while he was in his coma. Percy felt Nico's hands (which were folded over his middle in a pose too much like someone dead in a coffin) and was scared at how cold they felt. Sure, Nico was _always _cold. But this was just plain unnatural, even for Nico. Rubbing them softly in an attempt to warm them, Percy muttered,

"Warm up Nico, wake up; please." Percy lowered his voice so softly it was more of a thought then anything, his sea-green eyes looking at Nico's closed eyes. "Please... I love you." Nothing, only the soft beeping of the heart monitor and Percy's breathing mixed in with Nico's.

* * *

Nico thought he heard a voice in the darkness that had taken him. It sounded like Percy, like Percy was calling out to him. Nico stumbled forward, falling to his knees. Wait; he could move? He tried to speak but found his throat dry, and Percy's voice was getting fainter, fainter.

"Percy! Where are you?" Nico shouted, his words echoing in the endless darkness. He started to run towards where the voice had been, but it didn't seem like he was moving, or was the darkness just growing? But no, several long, agonizing, seconds later a red light came into view. Nico ran towards it even faster, stopping with a slide as he got near it. A stop light, but no cars, no street, and no Percy. The darkness seemed to recede from the light as it glowed brightly, hurting Nico's eyes.

He had to squint to see anything clearly. And then, without warning or even a sound, the ground around Nico and the stoplight just seemed to fall. No, wait, the other area, the darkness, it seemed to rise up out of the ground. Only a small circle, barely big enough for a small car, didn't move at all. Nico found himself on his knees, trembling from some emotion; was it fear?

"Percy!" Nico screamed. Where was he? What was this place? The darkness around him stopped moving and Nico started to get to his feet when something slammed into him, hitting his face right on the mouth. He, somehow, flew backwards and nearly slammed into the light pole. Nico fingered his lips and found blood trickling down them. Nico didn't try to get up, just lay there, on his back, eyes closed. When would this hell end? What did he do to deserve this? Well, Nico thought, at least Percy isn't here if its hell. Nico didn't move still, but then a crushing weight seemed to be dropping on Nico's legs, crushing them to dust. Nico screamed; surely his bones were no more then dust and ash by now.

It suddenly stopped, and Nico glanced down towards his legs. They were fine, only, his pants were ripped up and bloods trickled down his legs from a million small cuts. Nico forced himself to sit up, right as a sledge-hammer weight hit his chest, causing him to fall back on his back. Nico breathed heavily, gulping down air to re-inflate his lungs. His shirt was in ruins, but it didn't look like any permanate damage except for several bruises and cuts. Nico imagined that he looked like a wreak, like someone out of a car crash.

_Red lights, grey morning_  
_You stumble out of a hole in the ground_  
_A vampire or a victim_  
_It depend's on who's around_

Nico stayed on his back, too tired to even attempt to get up. Nico felt the blackness grow, again, and found it harder to breath. Is this the end? Nico thought as well as he could, his brain starting to shut down on him. Was this all that was going to happen? This endless beating, the endless pain? Nico felt his world go black. Percy...

* * *

Percy sat back at the end of Nico's bed, fingering his lips softly. He had kissed Nico softly on the lips, crawling atop him so it wasn't so akward. Percy wondered if he ever would really kiss di Angelo, or if it would only be these few nights. Percy sighed and found himself feeling depressed. When was the last time he really had laughed with Nico? He racked his brains and remembered; that time they watched TV and Nico had turned off the volume and said rude things instead of what the news reporter really was saying.

God, that had been fun. Laughing, joking around, messing around. Being real teenagers, for just that moment. No worries about school, or girls, or whatever. No worries whatsoever, just him and Nico, laughing and eventually attacking each other with pillows. Nico had jumped on Percy, strong legs wrapped around Percy's waist. Percy, for just a moment, closed his eyes. He tried to remember what that had felt like and all he could remember was a strong sense of warmth. Of belonging, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_You used to stay in to watch the adverts_  
_You could lip synch to the talk shows_

They had laughed and joked around, and Percy knew now that that was before Hades had started to beat Nico. Why Nico? Why did he start that? Percy ran a hand through Nico's hair, the soft feeling of it soothing to the touch. Percy wished he could look into Nico's eyes, feel those deep dark orbs pierce through him and see into his mind, his emotions lieing out for the younger to see. Ah Nico... Why didn't you notice? Couldn't you see I was starting to love you? But of course, while Percy was known as a little thick when it came to relationships, it was regarded that you could strip in front of Nico and he wouldn't know what to do.

At school Nico didn't talk with anyone, he hardly spoke to even Percy or the teachers! Was that because you wanted to be left alone? Percy thought. Was it because you didn't want something like this to happen? Why didn't you speak at all, why did this have to happen? Percy touched Nico's cool hands and grasped them semi-tightly, feeling tears start to come again. Ah, damnit, Percy thought. He loved Nico, that was obvious. Why didn't the kisses work? What did Percy do wrong?

Call him an idiot for trying, but in fair tales the prince saves the girl by kissing her. Percy had already defeated the evil step-father/dragon, he had brought his 'girl' to safety. So why not the kiss? Percy sighed and rubbed Nico's had affectionatly, feeling a few stray tears fall down his face. The kisses didn't work because the world wasn't a fairy tale. The kisses didn't work because Nico was also a boy. Take your pick, but all it meant to Percy was that the love of his life (admittedly he didn't have much experience in the way of love) was in a coma and had to wake up soon or Dr. Death was going to come and take him.

_And if you look, you look through me_  
_And if you talk it's not to me_  
_And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing_

The irony of Percy's situationg was not lost on the teen, but he wished that the world was a fairy tale so that the kisses would work. Anything to get Nico back, Percy thought. Anything. Percy felt like he was a failure, a failure at being a 'hero'. He had won the battles, he had taken down Hades and 'saved' Nico. He had brought his love to safety. But, in the end, it looked like he had lost the war. That he really was a failure.

* * *

Percy was jolted out of his thoughts by the ever-present heart monitor that was conected to Nico by a series of wires. Percy seemed to realize just how dark it was in the room, the only light being the green from the monitors. And he could still make out ever single details about Nico. He could make out the lines that were Nico's gentle, peaceful-looking, face. The soft feeling that was Nico's worn-down shirt, and the rough feeling that were Nico's jeans. He could see Nico's closed eyes and the strands of hair that gently fell over Nico's face and really did give him a mysterious look. Nico's messy hair was tucked neatly behind his ears, but the black mass was jumbled up behind the teen so it was easy to make it out. It could have been a crown, a crown of darkness over Nico's head.

Sighing, Percy sat down in the plastic chair, thinking. When had he first noticed something was off about Nico? Well it was a sad answer, only a week or so ago. Forcing himself to remember more, Percy tried to think when Nico had become so dark, so depressed. Since when had Nico fallen into the night's grasp, leaving only the shell of himself during the day? Percy had to admit that he was, sadly and to his own horror and sickness, that he was about as observing as a stone. Surely Nico had been giving him signs before then. Surely Nico had been (silently) begging him, someone, anyone, to see his problem. And when Nico needed him the most it seemed like Percy was never, ever, there.

Percy found himself thinking at least three months ago. Percy had invited Nico (as well as Annabeth, Grover, and other friends from school) to go see a movie. It was horror and it had been fun, but every single time something bloody or violent happened to a character Nico had grinned like it was funny. Like the movie was a comedy even. After that most of the other kids had avoided Nico, thinking he was some kind of violent freak. Percy wasn't deaf. People talked about 'the strange son of Hades' in his earshot and 'the Goth freak' whenever they thought he couldn't hear them.

Not like that hadn't been going on for a while, but it had been unsettling to hear that people thought Nico worshiped the devil and was going to curse then entire school someday. Nico had always been a lover of nighttime, sure. And ok, he did look kind of (really) Goth. But since when had that meant he was a devil worshiper? Percy sighed and shook his head. He really needed to think about different things; but what was cheerful now? Annabeth had dumped him, school work was taller then the Empire State Building, and Grover knew his secret. Damn.

_If I could stay... then the night would give you up_  
_Stay, and the day would keep it's trust_  
_Stay, and the night would be enough_

Percy wished Nico was awake, if only to talk with someone he knew would never abandon him; right? The ability to be with the person he loved was never so ironic. He was right next to Nico but so far from him at the same time. Is he in an endless darkness? Percy wondered. Or a dream state? Percy slightly remembered thinking that already, but he was running out of things to talk (think, to wonder, to hope) about. Percy stood up, stretching his arms and legs, a little stiff from sitting down in the uncomfortable chair.

Nico couldn't be much closer, Percy reflected. Unless Percy got on top of him or something, but that brought a blush to the black-haired, sea-green eyed boy just thinking about it. He was already terrified enough that there might be hidden cameras somewhere in the room, or that someone might sneak up on him while he was kissing Nico. He did not need to add fear of someone walking in on him on top of Nico. The thought couldn't help but make Percy feel a little flushed, so he sat down in the chair and tried to think of over things then his hands entwined with Nico's, kissing, feeling each other's heart as they grew closer together... Percy snapped out of it, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

At the same time, Percy added, Nico couldn't be much farther. Nico was so far away, too far away for Percy to even imagine the distance. The boy's mind was in a cage, locked tightly and kept away from Percy. Nico's body was close, so close, but his mind was gone. Lost even, on some journey, some adventure that Nico had gone off too. Where was the boy's mind? Somewhere in Wonderland, Percy thought dryly to himself, despite the seriousness of his train of thought. It was just stupid, the one time it could be alone enough to tell Nico his feelings and Nico was in a coma. Of course, that's just how fucking lucky Percy was.

_Faraway, so close_

Its not like he expected some kind of sudden luck though. At least he could have more then two days with his love though, but no, Nico was going to be taken away faster then you could say Poseidon. Nico's life, Percy thought, is like the freaking Titanic. Sure, less death but just as much tragedy. Nico di Angelo, made December 24, 1994. Fated to deal with his mother's death, more or less raised by his sister (Bianca di Angelo) until she died tragicly. Picked up by abusive father Hades di Angelo, and sent into a coma by that same father.

Percy felt himself smile as he thought of the most recent time he had watched TV with Nico. The boy had seemed happy then; was it all a charade or was he really being honest with his (usually) hidden feelings? Percy ran the places through his head for no other reason then to smile at what Nico had said about them. Miami, New Orleans, London, Belfast, Berlin. Apparently even the middle-class poor could go there. Percy wondered how much it would be to get a flight for two to London. Nico would like London, right? He was interested in history and stuff, and they could visit the abby place. Percy sighed and wondered if he'd ever be able to see Nico smile again, let alone bring him on an international trip.

Would Nico want to go to college or would he be fine skipping that, or putting it off for a year or two. Would he put a year or two away from him, for Percy? For them to just be together, maybe not even as boyfriends, but just as friends. As two friends trying to get past what had happened in America, trying to put that behind them and build off of something new. Percy could see Nico enjoying a year in the United Kingdoms, not just London or even Great Britan. Nico would love Spain too, the beaches would be worth Percy going. And France, the city of... Of love. That would be the best place for them to stay for a year, wouldn't it? Or maybe Nico would want to go to Itally, where his mother was and where his mother and father met.

_Up with the static and the radio_  
_With satelite television_  
_You can go anywhere_  
_Miami, New orleans, London, Belfast and Berlin_

Yeah, that would be like Nico to want to go to the place where his parents met. Where his family tree traced back too; where Bianca was born. Percy held back a cry of sadness; Percy missed Nico, he missed him alot.

* * *

Nico saw amazing black hair flowing in an invisible breeze. His sea-green eyes looking out at something Nico couldn't see. Hands tucked into jean pockets, his entire body just relaxed and calm and smooth. Nico felt himself trembling, taking half a step towards the person of his dreams. Was this real? Was Percy really right in front of him? Nico could see the ground was nothing but darkness, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't just a dream. That it was reality.

"P-Percy? Percy!" Percy didn't move; Nico was confused. Was he unable to hear him? Was he, God forbid, ignoring Nico? No, Nico refused to believe that. He ran towards Percy and skidded to a halt as he realized that he was on a cliff. Percy was staring out at the ocean that had suddenly appeared but made no noise. It was a sheer drop down Nico noticed, nothing to stop you on a free-fall towards death. Nico found himself on his rear as he stared at Percy. The elder looked sad, his eyes red from crying. Tears streaked down Percy's face, dropping silently onto the darkness that was ground.

"I'm sorry Nico... Please forgive me." He wasn't talking to Nico, he was still starring out at the ocean. The waves moved, hit the darkness that Nico assumed was the beach, but didn't make any sounds. Percy dropped a slip of paper and held his arms out, like he was on a cross. The sea breeze buffeted his hair and Nico was capitvated that Percy could look so amazing even in the darkness. Then Nico realized what he was about to do. His movements feeling as slow as melting ice in Spring, Nico shouted,

"NO! Percy!" Nico lept forward, trying to grab Percy. Either Percy melted through his grasp like a ghost or Nico missed, but Percy jumped off the cliff, looking like a bird that refused to flap his wings as he fell. Nico felt tears streaming down his face, he refused to look and see what happened. The piece of paper, blown by an invisible wind, hit Nico's hand as he wept on all fours. Nico felt his fingers grab it and open it up, but he wasn't making them do anything. In fact, Nico was scared of what the paper would say, terrified.

What it said was even worse then he thought. Nico clutched the paper in a tight fist, tears streaming freely down his face. It didn't matter if it was only a dream; it tore at Nico's heart like a thousand needles hitting him in the heart all at once, and being ripped out all at the same time.

"No! Percy!"

_And if you listen I can't call_  
_And if you jump, you just might fall_  
_And if you shout I'll only hear you_

'I love you' lay mockingly on the paper in Percy's messy handwriting, as if mocking everything that had happened.

* * *

Nico's heart rate was up, Percy could tell that in an instant. It beeped faster and faster, breaking the thoughts Percy had had. He was thinking of what Bianca would do, but was drawing a blank. He glanced up at the heart rate monitor and felt his own heart rate jump off. There was no way it was normal for it to be so fast. No... The word formed on Percy's lips and died in his mouth.

"No, not now, not Nico..." These words formed softly, tenderly, with a hint of panic added in to make his words even more painful. Getting to his feet Percy walked the two steps to put his hand on Nico's forehead; it was icy cold. Percy felt a stab of worry stick in him, was he normally that cold? Was he colder then usual? Percy shivered as his lips brushed Nico's forehead; was it just the lights or was Nico's lips blue?

Percy sighed; he wished he could be so attentive to Nico all the time. Then, just maybe, he'd wake up. Percy knew it was just wishful thinking, but at this point Percy was willing to try just about everything and anything to get Nico to just God-damn wake up.

"Ah... Nico, when are you going to wake up? I wish you were here. Hades is in prison y'know, so you could stay with me... You looke so amazing when moonlight is over you in your sleep. I wonder if, no when, I'll be able to tell you I love you. Those are pretty strong words, aren't they? Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful? I hope so; you deserve someone to love you. Someone better then me... Ah, Nico. If I was a prince I would have saved you. You'd be alright and we'd, we'd be together. Right? I mean, that's what happens in fairy tales... I wonder if anyone has cared for you deep into the night, or early in the day, like I want to." Percy took a shaky breath, even though Nico couldn't hear him. "I-I wonder if anyone will tell you that you are an amazing, beautiful, charming, boy who... Who I love deeply and without bounds." Percy let out what remained of his air, feeling like he had just been sucker-punched in the gut.

Nico was never going to hear Percy utter those three magical words. Percy mentally ripped what part of his brain thought Nico would wake up (it looked like a small devil, red horns and a red tail, and a pitchfork to complete the look) and threw it out of his head. He threw it into a pool of boiling water, and grit his teeth and curled his hands into fists and it drowned. Then Percy started to cry, sitting back in his chair.

A smaller part of his mind, some part that hadn't been ripped out with pain and savagery, came out. Slowly at first, but then pouring out. It wasn't anything he recognized; not pain or calm or sadness. No, it took him time to realize what it was; it was hope. Hope that Nico would beat the odds, hope that Nico would survive. Because that's what Nico did, survive. Nico was a survivor, and that's what Percy was counting on, his ability to rise up over anything and everything and win.

Because if he didn't Percy would be lost, lost without a beacon of light or hope left in his world. Percy let the tears flow, deciding that holding them back did nothing. Percy let the tears flow, and soon there was a river of tears falling down his face and dropping lightly into his lap; a waterfall of sadness. A waterfall created by so much, and so little. Tears falling down his face marking everything that had happened, and to some, none of it. Nico would survive. He had to, he just had to. For Percy, for himself, for everything that meant anything to the black-haired, black-eyed boy.

_If I could stay... then the night would give you up_  
_Stay then the day would keep it's trust_  
_Stay with the demons you drowned_  
_Stay with the spirit I found_  
_Stay and the night would be enough_

Nico was the best person Percy had ever known; why was he the one in the coma? Why not him, Percy? Why not Hades? Anyone, anyone but Nico. But of course, the one person Percy wanted to be with was the one person beyond his reach.

* * *

Nico lay there for more time then he cared to count. Time stretched on and on, the pointless feeling that came with being depressed falling over him for what must have been a constant wave. He never wanted to move. His limbs were sore, stiff. It hurt to even breathe. He wasn't quiet sure if his body hurt because of what felt like bruises or if it was all in his head. He felt his next mood swing, a feeling of giddyness like something good had just happened. Like somone (with sea-green eyes) had just kissed him, the tingling feeling still lingering on his lips.

He forced his aching eyes to open, the world still black. No, wait, the world had a dim green glow. Tinged with a green light coming from who-knew-where, the rest of the world was black. Darkness, something even Nico's usually nighttime eyes couldn't see through. Then he noticed different shades of the darkness, part of it dimming and part of it brightning. A red light started to blink in and out of Nico's vision, growing both brighter and dimmer and bigger and smaller. Nico tried to open his mouth, sit up, any kind of major movement, and ended up feeling a shot of undennyable pain.

Instead Nico stayed there, his ache coming back twofold. Mentally swearing Nico's eyes, half open half closed, traced the scene around him. The shadowy shapes hadn't moved, Nico couldn't make anything out specifically. It felt like he was in a bed of some kind. Not his, no, it wasn't anywhere he recognized either. Maybe this wasn't a dream. Wishing he could see better Nico forced his eyes onward. As he searched his eyes found a dark monitor that would light up every few seconds with a glowing green line, and beep in time with it. That, Nico thought, accounted for the green tinge around everything. But what in the world was the red light?

Looking onward Nico saw a red LED clock go from two fifty-nine AM to three o'clock AM. A clock. Nico tried to remember if he had ever been in a situation like this. He had had a panic attack when he had been told that Bianca had died, yeah. But he couldn't remember anything about an LED clock (but that was a small detail, easily forgotten) and he couldn't remember a heart-rate monitor. That was what the monitor was, at least, that's what Nico thought. Besides the monitor's beeping the rest of the area was quiet, silent. Just the way Nico usually liked it. But now, now of all times, it disturbed the son of Hades. It made him feel like something was going to happen, like some kind of dragon was going to pop out and try to kill him. Only this time Percy wasn't around.

_Three o'clock in the morning_  
_It's quiet and there's no one around_

Where was his angel? Yes, his angel. Nico didn't know what else he could really call Percy at this point. His knight was one thing, but Percy seemed bigger then that. Bigger then just a hero, like he was divine; like he was a perfect being sent down from the heavens to safe a poor teenager named Nico di Angelo. Was he going crazy? Nico thought about himself. Have I finally lost it? Nico thought he saw something move on his side, the shadow shifting in its position. Of course Nico was seeing things, there was no way... No way that Percy Jackson, the most amazing, perfect being that Nico had ever even heard about, was now right in front of him. But no, sitting in a chair looking down with silent tears dripping down his face was Percy. His black hair gleamed green, the tears glistening for less then a second before hitting the ground with a bang, with enough noise to (surely) wake up the world.

Drip... Drip... Drip... Why was Percy crying? What was going on? Why couldn't Nico move? Forcing his lips to move in a vain attempt to talk, Nico managed to make something _resembling _a groan. The shadow that was Percy moved so he was facing Nico, those sea-green eyes illuminated even more with the green light. Percy's tanned face was light and even pale against the darkness that was the rest of the room. Percy's face was etched in with worry, but a flash of hope passed over Percy's face.

"N-Nico? A-Are you... A-Are you really awake?" Percy's voice was full of disbelief, as if he was the one in the dream and not Nico. Percy stood up; it was clear he was trembling. Was it from fear? Hope? Just pure disbelief? Nico didn't understand. Was this really a dream? No, this was too real. His mind hadn't come up with anything this realistic yet; but Nico still couldn't move. His limbs were so _heavy_, too heavy to move. They were either too heavy or hurt too much, the ache starting to over come anything Nico could even try to summon up. He just didn't have the will, or the power, to move.

And yet Percy was now leaning over him, looking into Nico's now open eyes. Damn him; why did Nico have to feel so helpless, so needy in front of Percy? Why did he want, more then anything, for Percy to just Goddamn kiss him already? Was that so wrong?

_Just the bang and the clatter_  
_As an angel runs to ground_

* * *

Nico was awake. Percy couldn't believe it, but there he was, looking into Nico di Angelo's bright, half-closed eyes. He hadn't moved at all, but that was understandable. He had been in a coma for what felt like ages, it would have been surprising had he been able to move so quickly.

"I-I... You're awake! Nico!" Percy felt his previous feelings; all the worry and hopelessness, leave him. Just like that, just by looking at Nico's bright, half-opened eyes. Nico's eyes fluttered and went in and out of focus and Percy found himself holding the back of Nico's head gently, his own head hoving over the younger boy's. Should I kiss him? No, he might freak out and I don't want him to be scared... No, I'll just wait and see what happens. Percy gulped and ran a hand through Nico's hair.

While he thought Nico would tense, or show some sign of discomfort, his reaction was completely different. He relaxed a little, his tense muscles calming down and his entire body seeming to drop down and relax. Nico's dreary (yet they looked brighter then anything Percy had seen recently) eyes opened a little more, the eyes finally focused on Percy.

"P-Per-Percy..." Nico's voice was so beautiful, yet Percy's ears could tell that his voice trembled and waved from the effort. Not only his voice though; Percy was horrified to see Nico trembling from what must have been an enormous effort on his part. Its going to be ok now, Percy wanted to say. Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm here, I promise. But no, the words refused to go out of his mouth. Percy could tell Nico was confused; his eyes were hurt and it seemed like Nico had just lost any hope he might have had.

* * *

What was wrong with Percy? Why was his angel, his beautiful, perfect, angel looking so worried? Was something wrong with him, with Nico? Was Nico scarred beyond belief? Was that why Percy acted like something was wrong, like nothing was going the right way? Nico swallowed and tried to bring up some courage, something, anything.

"I-I-I... L-L-" Percy cut him off as he was about to say the most important three words in Nico's life. Cut him off like he was a loose end that needed to be tightened, needed to be snipped off. Click, click. The cut came and went, the invisible blow hitting and leaving all at once.

"Stop. You need to conserve your strength." Nico felt like he had lost all his breath, that the world just got darker. That the last little light in Nico's world, the thing he thought of when he felt like there was no reason to continue to fight; that thing was pushing him away. Cutting him off. "Nico; I have no real way to tell you how happy I am that you're back." Percy's voice. It was distant; was it just Nico? Was it for real? Nothing made sense anymore, it was like up was down and good was bad. It was like the world had changed overnight and left Nico standing alone, standing alone and confused and lost.

"So... So I guess I'll have to show you." Nico felt a tingle of something run down his spine. Fear? No, why would he be scared of Percy? Surely the sea-eyed teen wouldn't do anything against him, against Nico? No, not fear. Was it just simple anticipation? Nico found himself shivering, but not from cold. "Can... Can you please close your eyes?" Nico was puzzled by the request, but did so, closing his eyes tightly. He waited for what seemed like ages, eons. Forever and a day.

Then, the softest thing in the world conected against his lips. They weren't hard, they weren't forcing him into anything. But a soft, gentle, caring kiss. Nico's eyes shot open, and his black eyes met sea-green ones. Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo's angel, was kissing him.

Nico felt like the world had just broken apart, that the boundries keeping things in 'balance' had been destroyed. He felt like everything was going to be ok, because he was with _him_ and because _he _was always going to be with him.

_Just the bang and the clatter_  
_As an angel hits the ground_


End file.
